Naru Namikaze of the Sharingan
by BlazeofDarkness99
Summary: One night Naru is attacked and soon enough she is taken out of the village so she can lern to protect herself and develope her newly discovered bloodlines. With her going on through to the achademy will she be able to prove herself and find love of will she fall away into darkness that has been trying to pull her down for as long as she can remember. SausxfemNaru not Yoai
1. Beginings

Hey everyone I wanted to start this idea I have had for a while so let me know what you think and leave some reviews I love to hear form anyone with criticism so don't be afraid to leave a comment. This is going to be a Fem Naruto fanfiction most likely I will make it a Fem Naru x Sasuke fic not yoei I can't stand that stuff so if you want to judge me on that go ahead and don't read but I wish Naruto would have been female in the show it would have made the reason he chases Sasuke all over the fucking five nations more understandable.

There will be some changes to the story line such as Naru won't be a complete dumbass and her life will be a hell of a lot easier. Also Naru will have a bloodline and you will just have to read to know what it is.

' **Kyuubi speaking'**

' _Thinking'_

'Jutsu being named off'

Btw I have two things to say one is Kurama/Kyuubi is female for all those who didn't know. And two, I don't do the Japanese translations so jutsu will be said in fucking English so it is easier on me and you won't have to figure out what the hell the jutsu is.

I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I can finish a god damn fanfic one of these days.

Start

A young girl around the age of five is being chased down a street yet again by several members of the village she lives in. she is clad in a small black shirt with a small whirlpool on the front and a pair of light gray shorts she has shoulder length sun kissed blond hair and a pair of stunning sky blue eyes that could make even the most seasoned shinobi give her whatever she desired.

She turned a corner with the group of adults on her heals screaming at her with threats of death and torture with her being called nothing other than Demon or Demon spawn or even as far as murderer.

She had tears running down her cheeks as she turns yet another corner only to realize too late that it is a dead end and she had nothing in front of her other than a brick wall. She hastily spun around to see her only path cut off by a group with weapons both crafted and improvised. She moved back until her back hit the bricks and she could no longer find anywhere to move.

She slid down the wall pulling her knees to her as she continued to cry and only on thought crossed her mind _'why is everyone so mean to me on my birthday'_ she them tried to hid her face only for someone to grab her head and pull it up to face them "not so fast demon you will pay for everything you have done to this village and to its people" he told her as he threw her into the midst of the crowd.

She felt the weapons hit her and hand grab and beat her as she just lay there taking the beating knowing that the old man would soon have ANBU agents there to save her. She suddenly felt nothing hitting her and she looked up to see that everyone was smiling down on her with evil glints in their eyes as the men with the scent of sake pouring off of them started to pull their pants down.

She tried to move but a rough grab prevented her from moving. She then felt pain in the back of her eyes and the time around her seeming to slow as well. She cried out in panic thinking a ninja was doing this to her.

Before any of the men could grab her, a squad of ANBU jumped down cutting the group down preventing anything horrible form happening to her.

She proceeded to lose her dinner next to her before she turned and fell over with the pain in her eyes starting to go away.

She then proceeded to pass out with only a single ANBU in a weasel mask barely grabbing her.

Mindscape

Naru woke up in what appears to be a sewer only with no openings to the surface in sight. She grumbled at the thought of being in a sewer until she felt a strange calling towards one opening that seemed to be just a large room.

' **Come closer kit and you will never have to worry about any stupid villager hurting you again'** the voice called out to her

She stepped closer noticing large bars "who are you" she asked out as she inspected the cage which had a piece of paper with the script for seal on it.

The voice laughed **'I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune more commonly refured to as the most powerful of the nine tailed demons as shown by the number of tails I possess'** the voice tells her as she steps into sight of a large fox with nine tails looking down at her.

She gasps in surprise "but you were supposed to be killed by the yondaime" she says in a frightened tone.

This statement just makes the Kyuubi laugh **'I am a being made up of pure chakra and as such I cannot be killed I can only be sealed, and sealed I was into a pathetic infant known as Naruko Namikaze"** he says in an annoyed tone.

Naru looks at the fox with a puzzled look "I don't know of anyone in the village with that name and I am the only person named Naruko" she says.

The fox just sighs **'I know you are you just don't realize who your parents are or what they did to have you'** the fox tells her.

Naru's eyes go wide "you mean my last name is really Namikaze, but that is the last name of the Yondaime" she protests "why would he seal you into his own child" she questions.

' **Exactly he sealed me into you because he wouldn't seal me into anyone elts, he was very honorable and he asked me to give you the fox summoning scroll since all of my Jinchuriki have** it' the large being tells her before shrinking and shoving a scroll at her. She quickly signs the scroll in blood as the tailed beast instructs her to.

She then turns to Kyuubi "so what is your name I mean Kyuubi doesn't seem like a real name" she asks.

Again the fox laughs **'looks like you aren't as stupid as most think, my real name is Kurama'** earning a nod.

She them furrows her brow "wait does that mean you are female" she asks "that sounds like a female name" she says shocking the fox.

Kurama nod before shrinking down to appear before Naru as a young adult female human with long red hair perfect curves and a pair of D cup breasts. She also still has her tails and ears **'this is my human form I will mostly take this shape while we talk from now on'** she tell Naru earning a nod.

Before they can continue to talk Naru feels a pull "I think I need to wake up now I think people are in my hospital room" she says before the two say goodbyes.

Naru wakes up slowly to see three people in the room with two wearing ANBU gear but there faces seeming unfamiliar one with dark hair and eyes with the other has gray almost white hair that defies gravity and covering up one of his eyes with hid headband while the third is none other than the Third Hokage. Before she can say anything all of the people in the room gasp. She looks at them with a confused look before she is handed a mirror and told to look at her eyes.

She pulls the mirror up in a huff and looks at her eyes before dropping the mirror and screaing. She looks at the other "what happened to my eyes?" she asks in a frightened tone.

The man with dark hair and eyes steps forward "Naru I am Itachi Uchiha or Weasel it seems you have Uchiha blood in you your eyes are now in the form of the Sharingan" he tells her before flaring his chakra into his eyes and displaying his own Sharingan.

While hers had two tomeos his had three. He deactivated them while she cut off her chakra deactivating her own.

She looks at the Hokage "but Kurama said my father was the fourth hokage how is it possible when he didn't have any children that are alive?" she questions making all of them pale.

Hiruzen clears his throat "Naur how do you know about the Kyuubi, and did you just call it Kurama?" he asks.

She nods "yea and I just met her in my mindscape while I was out" she tells them.

Sarutobi looks at Weasel or Itachi "I think we need to get her out of the village and get her trained up and I would like you or Kakashi to do it" he says only getting a nod out of the young man.

The other man steps forward "look I don't know anything about teaching but Itach should be hear since he has Sasuke to look after while I don't have anyone" he says earning a look from Naru. He eye smiles at her "I am Kakashi or Dog as you would know me" he tells her receiving a nod of understanding in return.

Sarutobi nods "that is fine with me you can teach her everything she needs to know" he says before pulling a scroll out of his robes and handing it over to Naru "this is from your parents I was supposed to tell you when you made Genin who they were and give this to you but since you already know I guess that you should have it now" he tells her as she takes it with her small hands "just put a drop or so of blood on the seal and it should open" he says.

She quickly pricks her fingers and applies the blood. It glows for a moment before it opens and she starts to read.

 _ **Dear Naru,**_

 _ **This is your father Minato Namikaze and mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and if you are reading this than both your mother and are dead and you have found out who we are form Sarutobi.**_

 _ **I am sorry for everything that has happened to you in your life and I hope you can forgive me but I am going to seal the Kyuubi into you to save the village. I know it is not a fair trade but I know you are the only one who can control its power because you are my daughter and I will always believe in you. Your mother and I will always be proud of you and we hope that your life is good even if we are not a part of it.**_

 _ **In this scroll I have sealed all of your inheritance including my jutsu and our home. I hope you will forgive me but your mother has already passed on during childbirth and now I am about to die in battle I hope you will forgive us for not being there but I know you are strong so please survive.**_

 _ **You also have two bloodlines the first is the sharingan. You have this because your mother was left without the ability to have children so her friend donated an egg so that we could have you. The second is my own clan's bloodline. It is very dangerous to start with and use but it is very special and it is the only way you can use the Flying Thunder God technique which is why it has never replicated. It is just going some practice for you to be able to use it and get the stamina for it. The bloodline doesn't have a name because it is so rare nobody can remember its name. please be careful and don't end up with me and your mother too quickly because we will send you back you can count on that.**_

 _ **Remember this if you are going to take anything out from me and that is 'those who break the rules of the ninja world are considered scum, but those who leave there frends are worse than scum' ask Kakashi about that and he will help you in that retrospect. Also if you see Jiraiya any time soon kick him in the balls for me.**_

 _ **We both are proud of you and we love you,**_

 _ **Your parents Minato and Kushina Namikaze**_

As Naru read the letter a tear fell from her eye and landed on it making the paper wet with salty tears. She then looked down and sees the seals for her inheritance. She dabs them both with blood and several scrolls appear with names of jutsu and money and many other things on them are brought out.

She sees her fathers most prized jutsu scrolls and quickly re seals everything before turning to the Hokage "so when will I leave the village and for how long" she asks him as her tears stop.

He looks at the young girl "you will leave tomorrow with Kakashi and you will be leaving for seven years when you will return to take the genin exams and continue on to your days as a ninja" he tells her as they all turn to leave her for the night "I will have an ANBU outside if out need anything" she is told before everyone disappears.

She then turns on her side and closes her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

The next day

Naru awoke and was taken back to her apartment that she was given after she was kicked out of the orphanage. She collected her few belongings and was taken to the Hokage tower where she meets Kakashi outside of the main office. They go in together and meet the sight of Sarutobi doing paperwork.

He looks up to see them and he smiles "are you both ready to go" he asks.

Both men nod and they all Shunshin to the main gate with Kakashi grabbing Naru's shoulder so that she went with them. They all look to one another when suddenly Weasel appears "good luck Naru I hope to see you again when you get back" he tells her. She smiles and glomps him with a hug which he returns.

Sarutobi then is turned to Naru who she hugs before turning to Kakashi and starts to walk away into the rising sun hopeful that the world will soon see her as something other than a monster and can't wait to begin so she can come back to prove herself.

End

Hope you all like this chapter and you will give me some criticism for me so that I don't have to do this all on my own. Sorry about not finishing my other fanfic's but I just can't seem to bring myself to continue. Thanks everyone please R&R.

BoD


	2. The return and a new team

Hey yall hope chapter one was received well and everyone like it because I really like writing this please tell me what you think. I hope everything is going well with everyone and you all like this fic. This idea I have had for so long was something to get me into Naruto and I hope you like this as much as me. I know that it may seem a bit stupid to some people about how I started this but I want you to understand one thing I did this for a reason and just to let everyone know the bloodline I was talking about in the beginning of the first chapter was her father's, not the sharingan I knew about how that probably appear but I guess people it didn't make what I wanted it to. Also the reason the flying thunder god is used by Tobirama will be told later in my story. When I made Kurama seem nice in the beginning it was for future reasoning so either read or don't I couldn't give less of a damn just be kind in reviews because just saying that you don't mean to be harsh doesn't mean you aren't. Please tell me if you want me to continue this fic or not because if nobody is going to read this I won't write it.

Please R&R

Start

Time skip 7 years

A young blond haired 12 year old is running down the road she is walking with an older man trailing behind with his nose stuffed into an orange book. She is wearing a pair of black shinobi pants hug her rather developed hips tightly, her shirt is also black with an orange trimming and a sleeveless black overcoat with orange flames at the bottom and a pair of black shinobi sandals. Her hair is bright sun kissed blond that is a blood read at the shoulder length tips with sky blue eyes.

The man trailing behind her is wearing a normal Jonin outfit of the village hidden in the leaves that consists of a black under shirt black pants the same as his companions and a green vest. He also wears a mask covering his lower half of his face with his headband over his left eye hiding it from view. His hair is a gray that stands up and goes to the left defying gravity. His one eye that is visible is a dark gray almost completely black.

The girl turns "come on Kakashi-sensei" she yells at the slow moving man "we have to get back in the next couple minutes or the old man won't be able to meet with us" she tells him.

He looks up at her from his book "If you are so worried Naru you can get us there whenever you want and we both know it" he tells her. She smiles grabbing his book and pulling it away from him "no Naru don't hurt it we will be there in five minutes tops I promise" he shouts with worry in his voice for his book.

She smiles "be there in that amount of time or I will burn the book Perv" she tells him before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

He screams and disappears in a few milliseconds. Within three minutes he appears in front of a large gate where Naru is in standing "damn I was looking forward to burning this thing" she says as she tosses it over making the man sigh in relief.

He then looks to his right "we both know you're a fan too. Hey guys stuck on guard duty huh" he says to the two men sitting in a small building big enough for two people to sit in all day.

The two smiled recognizing the man "yea Kakashi we get the crap job for this month, I see you and Naru there are back from your training trip" says the one with a bandage around his head and over his nose.

Naru nods "yea guys but we can't stand here talking right now we have to go see the old man" she tells them pulling Kakashi behind her with his nose still stuck in the book.

They are soon in the Hokage's office standing in front of the old man that they last saw almost 7 years ago. He had not really changed in all of those years only aging a bit more with his hair turning a lighter color of gray and more wrinkles adding to his face. He smiled at the duo "so you have returned" he states.

Naru smiles "yea I can't believe we are finally back and I can't believe that that Kakashi was one of your best ANBU when we left. He must have gotten rusty coming with me because now even I can beat him" she tells the old man making him go wide eyes.

Kakashi scoffs "it was only a couple times and the last time we fought I won" he states in an upset tone.

Narus smirks "oh quit being so butt hurt you know I let you win the last fight just so you wouldn't be so sad" she corrects quickly.

Suddenly Naru sits down "so when do I go and take my graduation exam" she asks.

The third smiles "they are about to start right now so you better get going if you wan…" he starts to say but she is already gone in a flash of yellow and black. He looks at the young gray haired man "does she know it?" he asks only getting a shake of the head in return.

He looks up "it is her own version since she wanted to have a high speed technique that didn't require the kunai" he tells the older man who just nods his head before putting in his pipe and dismissing his ninja.

Ninja academy

Iruka stand at the front of his class looking out at them "so who is the new student we have today…Naru Namikaze are you here?" he asks to the class.

Suddenly in a flash of yellow and black a young girl is standing in the middle of his class room "hey sorry I am late my teacher is a pain in the ass and we had a meeting with the Hokage" she says.

Iruka nods dumbly as she looks around the room for an open seat. She suddenly sees someone who looks reasonable familiar "hey duck butt are you Itachi's brother by chance?" she asks while thinking _he is cuter than Itachi that is for sure_.

He looks up "yea why what is to you dobe" he asks she with a frown on his face but at the same time he says it he thinks _I don't think I have ever seen any girl that beautiful in my life_.

She just smiles as a small tick mark appears on her forehead "oh nothing really except that he killed my whole family except two half-cousins" she says making him frown.

He looks at her "yea and who are your cousins if your family was killed by Itachi they most likely had it coming" he tells her.

She laughs "oh they did I want to thank him since my dumb half-cousin was the one who wiped the rest of the clan out" she tells him making him scowl at her.

He then stands up "that is not possible Itachi was the one who killed the clan" he says with his face turning into a complete frown.

She nods "I know and it is too bad that he is now a nuke-nin because the clan really had it coming" she says matter of factly.

His frown deepens if at all possible "does that mean that we are related" he asks.

She laughs "yea it was your mothers sister that donated the egg because your mother lost the ablity to produce eggs after you were born and she convinced her sister to donate the egg to her best friend, my mom" she tells him "so we are very partially related but only enough to allow me to have the sharingan since my birth mother gave birth to me and carried me" she tells him at the same time activating her sharingan now fully developed.

He takes a step back seeing her eyes changing now with three tomeo's "so I am not the last Uchiha" he says in a barely audible whisper _maybe we can restore the clan after all_ he thinks to himself.

She smiles "exactly now there are three left" she tells him as she passes him and pats him on the shoulder. She takes the seat next to him and looks over at him as he sits down.

Iruka then gives a bit of a nod "ok so now that all of us are here we can begin this exam" he says as everyone lines up and performs the three jutsu required to pass the exam until Naru stepped forward quickly using the shadow clone technique before all of them hinged into Iruka and then replaced themselves with object in the room except for the real one who switched places with Kakashi who appears in a lump on the floor.

He glares at Naru "damn it I told you not to do that Naru" he says to her.

She smiles "just wanted to show off a bit" she tells him.

He sighs "whatever I'm out of here" he says disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

She smiles "that was my sensei Kakashi Hatake or copy-cat Kakashi as many of you would know him" she says making everyone gasp in surprise.

Iruka then nods and everyone continue on to the next part of the exam which is the written part. Everyone finishes quickly and hands in the tests. They then move one to the taijutsu and again Naru is last to go. She moves into the ring facing Iruka "I will try not to hurt you Iruka" he tells him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face that makes him sweat drop.

He moves into attack her but she dodges and lightly hits points on his arm making it go limp and numb. He looks at her confused before she starts to explain "I hit the pressure points in your arm making it useless I can continue until you are just a puddle on the ground or you can call it as your loss" she tells him.

He looks at her shocked "is that a family style" he asks

She nods "yea it was my dad's style when he didn't use weapons" she tells him "it is all about pressure points and speed not strength" she says.

He nods "looks like you win now everyone back inside to receive your headbands" he says with everyone following.

After a few minutes everyone has gained their headbands and are listening to the speech while Naru tunes him out ' _hey Kurama are you up'_ she asks.

' **yea what do want kit'** she asks

' _I don't know I just was bored listening to this speech so I thought I would ask you something'_ she says to the giant fox.

' **and what would that be'** she demands.

She rolls her eyes at the harsh tone _'don't act so annoyed I know that you like me since you know I am one of your very distant decedents'_ she tells the great fox _'I just want to know why is it that people seem to think all tailed beasts are evil'_ she asks.

Kurama smiles at her before shrinking **'it's because of Shikaku, he went insane and drove a few of the others to take out the rage we are all born with so only a few of us are able to tune out our rage and make it to where we can have some form of humanity in us. And only I, the eight tails, and the two tails so far have overcome the rage'** she informs her container.

Naru looks at her with a confused look _'then why would you attack the leaf village'_ she asks earning a sigh.

' **I didn't I was controlled and my hold over my rage was broken after so I kept attacking after I was removed from the man's hold by your father that is also why I am not trying to break the seal all of the time'** she tells the younger girl.

She nods and looks to ask another question when she is pulled out of her mind by her name being called "Naru Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno make up team seven, teem eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Huuga, and team nine is still in rotation so team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yaminaka, and Choji Akimichi. You will all meat your sensei tomorrow at 9 am but now go on and have a fun night out" he tells them before leaving.

Everyone starts to move out of the building and meet with their families. Naru simply keeps walking until she walks to a small food bar "hey guys I am back and I will take a bowl of miso ramen" she says taking a seat.

She is greeted by an older man "Naru it is good to see you again. How was your trip" he asks.

She smiles "it was good Teuchi how are you and Ayame" she asks.

They continue on with small talk until someone elts walks in. he sits down next to Naru. Only then did she realize it was Sasuke "hi Naru do you mind if I join you" he asks her.

She shakes her head no "sure might as well get to know each other right" she says making him smirk. He orders a bowl of pork ramen and turns to Naru who speaks up first "so what would you like to know about me" she asks as the ramen is put in front them.

They continue to talk until they finish their meals. Naru grabs her money pouch but is stopped by Sasuke "no my treat" he tells her taking her by surprise. They both walk out after Sasuke pays "how about I walk you home" he offers.

She nods her head shyly as they start to walk up the Hokage Mountain Sasuke looks at her "sorry I only know how to get there my dad's house is a bit secluded he was a bit paranoid from what I could tell" she tells him.

He nods until they see a large house behind a few trees that would be almost invisible from below. He turns to face her "Naru I have a question why did you say that you wanted to thank him for killing our clan off" he asks her.

She sighs knowing that this was going to happen "we met up with him once he became a nuke-nin and he explained everything to me. The clan was ordered to be killed by the elders because they were planning a coup to get rid of the third and take over. Please don't be mad at Itachi he only did it to protect you and that was the only way he could be sure that you wouldn't be killed' she tells the now wide eyed Sasuke.

He looked down "so he did it to save me" he says more to himself than Naru before a tear cascades down his face "that is a lie that bastard did it to test his skills he even told me himself" he shouts.

Naru grabs him and pulls him close to her before he can try to bolt "I know it is tough to believe but I can prove it to you" she tells him pulling out a scroll.

He looks at it before grabbing it and opening it revealing the orders of that night with the elder's signatures. He looks up with rage in his eyes "before you try to go and kill the elders wait and I will help you" she tells him making him look at her with an odd look.

He takes a deep breath "why would you want to kill any of them" he questions.

She looks at him with determination "because Danzo killed my half-brother Shisui before I got to meet him" she tells him.

Sasuke nods "so that is what happened to him. We were told he killed himself but most people didn't believe it" he said.

She nods "how about you stay at my place tonight I want to explore it but I don't want to do it alone" she tells him. He smiles and they both explore the house together only finding one thing that made them both unsettled at first. The kitchen table had two bowls of extra expired ramen on the table. They gag and open as many windows as possible then turn fans on to blow the air out after putting the meals in a bag and burying it.

They then move to other rooms of the house finding a library, a couple studies', a few bathrooms and finally some bedrooms. The first they find is obviously a baby's room; the second is an empty room and the same with the third and fourth. The final room is the master bedroom that was obviously her parent's room.

She took a step forward into it and took a deep breath before going and sitting on it. It folded under her small amount of weight. She felt a tear run down her face as she saw a picture of her mother and father where her mother looks to be in her final stages of pregnancy with her father having his arms wrapped tightly around her. Both have giant smiles on their faces.

Sasuke moves over to her unconsciously and wraps her into a tight hug. He looks down at her _'why do I feel such a need to be with her'_ he thinks to himself as he feels moisture starting to collect on his shirt.

She leans into him and before long she falls asleep in his arms without him even realizing it. He suddenly feels he go limp in his arms and he smiles to himself before he moves her to lie onto her parent's bed so that she can sleep comfortably.

He then gets up but just walks around the bed and lies down beside her. He moves his hand up and pushes the hair out of her face making her look like a beautiful angel with a golden glow around her heart shaped face.

She moves into his touch and pulls him closer to her. In that moment he thinks about one thing to himself _my new goal is to protect you with my life_ as he falls asleep clutching the beautiful blond close to his chest.

The next day

Naru wakes up slowly feeling unusually warm along with a large hard surface next to her usually cool soft bedding arrangements when traveling. She moved closer to the warmth trying to gain heat that she normally never had when she felt an arm wrap around her pulling her as close to the heat as was possible. She smiled and sighed in content before thinking. Her eyes shot open and came to rest upon the dark orbs that she realized were Sasuke's.

She smiled at the dark haired boy next to her before moving closer to him making him chuckle at her reaction to waking up next to him.

He looked down at her seeing her eyes closed and her hair spreading out across his chest. He smiled at the beautiful blond "Good morning" he tells her.

She smiles back at him "good morning to you" she tells him before rolling off him and out of the bed onto the cool wooden floor. Sasuke then proceeds to do the same.

They both head down stairs after changing each one at a time. Sasuke is now wearing a black high collared shirt instead of blue and a pair of dark gray shorts.

Naru is wearing a pair of biker shorts and a skirt over them and a black fishnet shirt that stops just about her mid rift. She is also wearing the same over coat as the day before and a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal plates over the knuckles.

They both move down to the kitchen to see if there is anything in the house that is edible only to find food that is over twelve years past the expiration date. They both grimace at the food before deciding to leave early to find a place to eat.

As they leave Naru pulls out a seal and places it on the lock before cutting her finger and making it a blood seal so that only people in her family would be able to get in. they then proceeded to head over to one of the closes restaurants and get some meals. They both eat a small breakfast and make small talk about both of their lives.

They finish quickly and then head out to get to the academy to meet their Jounin for their team. They get there pretty early and are in there before too many people before them. Sasuke and Naru both go over to the opposite side of the room and sit down next to a window both keeping silent.

As more people come in more Naru is introduced to a few people that come up and introduce themselves. The first to do so being Kiba who had come in right after Naru and Sasuke had sat down. He walked up to her with confidence in his stride and arrogance rolling off of him.

Naru turned just in time to see him looking at her like a piece of meat "hello beautiful my name is Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru" he tells her as he points up to the dog that is sitting in his mess of hair mostly covered by his massive hood.

She looks at him "nice to meet you dog boy, I know you must be close to your dog and all but you should probably bath more than he does" she tells him making his face go red in anger.

He quickly storms away muttering about how he didn't smell that bad. She turns to see a small smirk hidden behind Sauske's hands that were currently folded in front of his face.

She smiles at her friend and goes to say something before another boy comes up to her muttering to himself about troublesome mothers and rather be cloud watching before introducing himself "hey I'm Sikamaru I wouldn't have bothered with introductions and all but my mom made me so yea here I am" he tells her.

She smiles "yea I understand, by the way did you say something about cloud watching because that's one of my favorite ways to pass the time" she says.

He smiles at her "yea I did, though I think you're the first girl I have met that admitted straight up to like cloud watching" he says as another boy walks up to stand beside him.

The boy in question is holding a bag of chips eating a few at a time "hi" he says between bites "my names is Choji I just wanted to tell you that you were pretty great yesterday" he complements her.

She smiles at his complement "thanks though I only did what I figured would be necessary" she tells them "what type of chips are you eating" she asks him.

He smiles "BBQ flavored do you want some" he asks.

She nods "yea I love BBQ chips but then again I like almost any food" she says shyly taking a few chips.

Choji smiles "wow really, have you tried the jalapeno and lime chips there a bit spicy but they are great" he asks her. She nods and they continue to talk for a minute before the two boys go and sit down after saying farewell.

The next person to arrive at the space is a young Hyuga "h-hello N-Naru-san my n-name is H-Hinata" she says stuttering every few words.

Naru smiles "hi you have a really pretty name it must reflect your personality" she says "by the way you are way too pretty to stutter so much I can help you lose the stutter if you want" she tells the young girl.

Hinata smiles "that w-would be great t-thank y-you" she says bowing before walking away and taking a seat with her team mates.

Shino had walked in only giving her a nod of greeting before sitting down.

Then suddenly everyone turned to the door as they heard screaming "no I beat you Ino-pig" says the pink haired banshee known as Sakura.

The blond standing next to her screams "no you didn't I clearly beat you into the room Forehead" screaming back.

They continue to scream at each other before seeing Naru sitting next to Sasuke talking to him in a calm manner. They both scream before running over to them "move Naru I am sitting next to Sasuke not you" Sakura says.

Naru turns to her with a bewildered look before turning back to Sasuke and continuing to talk. Sakura starts to fume before grabbing Naru and pushing her. The only problem arose when she realized she had pushed the girl forward.

Naru and Sasuke looked into each other's eyes as their lips connected. They both sit frozen with their lips locked while everyone elts goes silent and wide eyed at the two.

Ino and Sakura both look at them their faces turning red at them before screaming at the same time "tramp you stole Sasuke's first kiss" making the two break apart both starting to flush pink.

Naru turned to them with an evil glint in her eyes "why would you say I stole his first kiss the way it felt to me he like it as much as I did" she tells them making the girls yell more while Sasuke tries to hide his face _'mmm strawberries, her lips taste like strawberries'_ he thinks to himself silently agreeing with Naru's assessment of the kiss.

Meanwhile Naru is thinking to herself as the banshees screech _'hu peppermint, never would have guessed that'_ she says to herself before being pulled out of her thoughts as the first Jounin comes in and collects their team.

Within a few minutes almost every sensei has picked up their teams only leaving teams 7, 8 and 10.

Before a minute passes a man with a cigarette in his mouth comes in "team ten come with me" he says before turning around and leaving with the group of three trailing behind.

After another few minutes a red eyed woman comes in wearing a white dress "team eight meet me at training ground 8 in half an hour" she says before leaving.

The last group sits at their desks patently weighting for their sensei. After a half hour Naru sighs "Damn it I just had to get the Baka as a teacher" she says before standing up.

Her teammates look at her "where are you going" Sasuke asks.

Naru smiles at them "to go get our Sensei" she tells them before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

A moment later she appears next to the memorial stone standing next to Kakashi who is looking at the names on it while pretending to read his book. She lets out a sigh "I just had to get stuck with you Cyclops didn't I" she says before putting a hand on his shoulder and disappearing in a flash of yellow and black.

Both the two people landed softly as they appeared in the room in front of the other two. She smiles at her new friends "sorry guys he will be very late all the time so from now on we should just arrive and hour or two of when he says.

Kakashi glares at her "I hate you and I am not always late" she states before turning to the rest of the team "meet me on the roof" he tells them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naru grabs her teammates by the shoulders and flashes up to the roof. Kakashi loos at them emotionlessly before speaking up "so you used Naru's technique to get up here quickly but that is not important everyone sit down and we will begin introductions" he says.

Everyone sits down and looks at their new sensei "OK pinky you go first" he says pointing at Sakura.

She looks at him with her eyebrow moving closer together "how about you give us an example" she says making everyone look at her with an expression that is similar to everyone's thoughts all being the same _'is she serious I thought she was the book smart one'_ as Kakashi sighs.

He looks over his group "alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, I have a few hobbies, and I never really thought about having any dreams" he tells them making Sakura and Sasuke look at him with an expression saying is he serious while thinking _'all we got was his name'_ were their thoughts.

Naru just sighed "really again with the mysteries again Kakashi-sensei it is getting pretty old" she tells him.

He rolled his eye "fine if you don't like it you can go next" he said crossing his arms.

Naru smiled "fine my name is Naru Namikaze and I like Ramen m friends and a couple other things, I dislike people who judge others before getting to know them as well as a certain pedophiliac, I have a crap tone of hobbies such as training and eating new foods, my dream is to be the strongest ninja ever and to become a stronger Hokage than my father" she finishes with a smile.

Kakashi sighs "ok next is pinky" he says before looking at Sakura.

She nods "I am Sakura Haruno and I like…" she looks at Sasuke and giggles "my hobbies are…" she again looks at Sasuke giggling "and my dreams are…" for the third time looking at Sasuke bet this time squealing.

Kakashi sighs "and what do you hate?" he asks.

She gasps "oh right I hate INO-PIG" she screams making everyone cover their ears in pain.

After a few minutes they all gained their hearing back while two of them glared at her while one looked on in annoyance (take a guess). Kakashi then shakes his head "alright broody you're last" he says pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at the older man "my name is Sasuke Uchiha I only like a few things, I dislike a whole lot of things, I have hobbies like training and what I have is not a dream but an ambition, I will restore my clan and bring a certain few to justice" he says.

Kakashi nods _'so I have a faangirl, and noble hearted avenger with Naru…great'_ he thinks to himself before standing up "alright guys I am supposed to give you a test to see whether or not you will be real Genin but with Naru able to beat me if she fights seriously you all pass now" he tells them making all of them smile "just let me tell you two since Naru already knows my standpoint on teamwork. Those who break the rules are considered scum in the ninja world but anyone who abandons their teammates and friends are worse than scum" he tells them.

They all nod to him understanding completely "so what are we going to do tomorrow then" Naru asks him.

He eye smiles "tomorrow we start training and hopefully D-rank missions" Naru frowns "alright you three are free for the night so go and have fun. Even if you are ninja and you have ninja laws you are under don't do anything stupid right now, we don't need to see any of you wasted or pregnant this early alright" he says while eye smiling.

Both Sakura and Naru blush while Sasuke looks away forcing the blush he has down. Kakashi then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naru turns to her teammates "so how about we all go and get some food so we can get to know each other better" he says. Sasuke nods and Sakura squeals in acceptance as they all walk away.

Soon enough they are all sitting in the BBQ joint making small talk about their lives so far. After almost two hours the group gets up and walked out of the restaurant. Before they could split to go their own ways two ANBU agents appear in front of them "Naru-san, Sasuke-san you are wanted in a council meeting right now please come with us" the leader in a bird mask says.

Naru and Sasuke look at each other before they look at the ANBU and nod to him. He grabs Naru's shoulder while another grabs Sasuke and they all disappear into the wind leaving Sakura standing in the road all alone.

Four people then appear in a room full of clan heads and store owners along with the elders, Danzo and the Hokage. They look at Sarutobi "so why are we hear old man" Naru asks making the old Kage sigh.

He looks at them "we figured that you two should know that both of your parent before either of you two were born but after they found out your genders put up a contract to each of their clans would benefit as a result and it took many years for us to realize it and now act upon it but as of right now you two are engaged as your families wanted before their deaths" he tells them making both go wide eyed.

They look at each other before both burst out talking at the same time about how they had never know. They are quickly stopped by their old leader "we know you have many questions so I will tell you a few things. First we did not know about the contract. Second it took us until inventorying the Uchiha district after the massacre with Sasuke's permission to find the contract and by that point you were wandering around the nations on your trip Naru."

She nodded at his response "but why did Sasuke's parents not do anything about this while I was in the city" she asks.

Sarutobi nods "they did not know your true identity Naru only I and my pupils knew for the longest time until Itachi and Kakashi found out when you told them when they were on duty. Why they were talking to you I will never know but know they do about you and they will as long as they live" he says.

Sasuke nods "when will this become public because I think that Naru will have to let her identity be known before because otherwise it will seem really odd that we are suddenly engaged" he says.

Naru nods "yea everyone should know about my parents and my tenant" she says making Sasuke gain a confused look. She sighs "I am the container of the Kyuubi who really is not as bad as people think. It wasn't even her fault that she attacked us it was because she was being controlled" she tells him making him face fault.

He gets back up "and why didn't you say something before now" he asks.

This time Sarutobi cuts in "because it is against the law to speak of this to just anyone. You have to either be in the presence of the council, myself or have the prior knowledge" he finishes.

They both start to move on to the next thing "Sasuke you will move into Naru's family house since not many know where it is and you might as well get used to living together" he tells them. They both nod their approval before being dismissed.

The then start towards what is now their house. Once there Naru turns to her new fiancé "so we can get your things tomorrow" she says before grabbing his hand "now let's go to bed we can either share or we can each have our own room for now" she tells him.

He responds by wrapping her in his arms "well how about we just start to share it isn't like we shouldn't get used to sharing anyways" he whispers in her ear. She just nods as the move back up to her parent's old room and going in and changing before going into the bed and falling asleep.

End

Hope you all like it so for because I am enjoying writing it and just to let everyone know I will be making the chapters longer than the first chapter because it was just an intro and it was really small. If you are enjoying this please let me know and if you review be nice don't be rude I enjoy criticism but this is a fanfiction not the show so not everything is going to be the same like with the Flying Thunder God so if you don't like that this is different from the show don't read fanfiction watch the show it isn't like I really care if I don't go by the show. Please tell me if you want me to stop writing because I will either do that of tell you to fuck off so if you don't like don't read. I don't mean to be rude or anything I enjoy knowing people read my fanfics so please read just don't be rude if you don't like it. I hope everyone has a good day and will continue to read if you want because writing is only fun if you know someone is reading. Please R&R. sorry if I sound like a dick with all the talk of reviews but I just want to know if you enjoy and like it because encouragement is great and so is criticism just not really harsh criticism. Thanks

BoD


	3. Missions

Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you continue to read. Please leave reviews so I can know what you think just remember this is a fanfic if it doesn't line up with the actual show deal with it. thanks to those who have left reviews I appreciate that you all like this enough to tell me.

' **tailed beast talking'**

' _person thinking'_

'jutsu being said'

Start

Sasuke wakes up slowly feeling a warm spot next to him. He smiles to himself as he opens his eyes to see his sleeping Fiancé next to him. He turns his head to see it is almost time that he should get up to go to the shower to wake up before getting Naru up. He quickly grabs one of his scrolls and unrolls it and putting out a set of cloths before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

He walks in and turns on the water before stripping down and testing the water before going in and starting to shower.

Naru slowly opens her eyes as she wakes up. She stretches out only to find her bed completely empty from anyone who would have been with her. She look around her room to find it empty _'guess I just dreamed it up oh well'_ she thinks to herself. She then gets up out of bed to go and take a shower before eating to start the day.

She walks over to her scrolls and pulling cloths out of it to put away as she grabs one of the sets before walking out into the hall and to the bathroom door. She opens it quickly and walks in finding the shower already running. She smiles as she thinks of a prank for the person in her shower.

She looks around before pulling her clothes off as sliding into the shower finding a distracted Sasuke washing his hair out. She moves in closer behind him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders "hey Sasuke ii thought you might already have left" she says as he jumps a bit at felling her press herself up against him.

He sighs at hearing her voice "and why would I leave you here without waking you up" he asks her as he turns to look into her bright blue eyes. He blushes lightly feeling her naked skin up against his.

She smiles seeing his blush "you know what, I don't think you have ever seen a girl naked before have you" she says.

She looks away his light blush becoming a bit more visible "why would I have before now I'm not a pervert" he says.

She looks at him "everyone is at least a bit perverted so go ahead take a look it isn't like we are strangers or anything especially after being told we are engaged" she tells him taking a step back so that he can look at her.

He takes a large gulp trying to make it easier for him to breath. He then feels her hand grabbing his chin turning it toward her. She smiles at him as her eyes meet his. He smiles back at her briefly before sighing and raking his eyes over her naked form. His eyes trail from the smooth skin on her neck down well developed chest. Her chest was at least B-cup in size with perky nipples and smooth flesh. His eyes move lower to see her mid rift which he had seen before due to her shirt choices. His eyes then moved down to her waistline to find a perfectly shaved womanhood and a voluptuous butt. He moves down to her smooth and hairless legs finishing off her very beautiful body.

Meanwhile she is taking in her new fiancé. His chest being well chiseled with wide shoulders for someone their age as well as a six pack stomach from all of the obvious training. She then moves lower to find his manhood that is now starting to stiffen from looking at her. It is at least seven inches long and inch and a half wide.

She smiles at him as she looks up still seeing his eyes trailing over her body and small amount of blood trickling down out of his nose.

She smiled at the sight before pulling him closer to kiss him directly on the lips making him stiffen in shock. He quickly gets over his shock and molds himself into the kiss.

Naru smiles as she feels him respond to her kiss and his body fit to hers as the kiss progressed. After a moment Naru pulled back "your lips taste the same as yesterday" she tells him with a smile.

He nods "so do yours" he tells her before pulling her into another kiss. They both continue to kiss for a few moments before splitting to finish their shower.

They quickly finish their shower and step out to dry off and put their clothes on. Naru puts on her normal fishnet shirt with her jacket over it and a pair of ANBU style pants while Sasuke wears his usual high collar but with it being black and a pair of dark gray shorts. (A/N this is what they will mostly look like for the rest of my story unless I say something).

They swiftly move into the kitchen to grab some food. They find a couple cans before realizing that they didn't get any food yesterday. They leave the house adding Sasuke's blood to the locking seal so that he could get in if she was not there.

They walk down to a restaurant and grab some breakfast dango before heading to the training field designated as team sevens training ground.

They get to the training ground to find a steaming Sakura waiting for them "YOU TWO ARE LATE WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG" she yells at them making them look their hearing for a few moments.

Naru speaks first "well do you see Kakashi if he is not here then we aren't late, so listen next time and show up two hours after he tells you" she tells her teammate before grabbing Sasuke's hand and going to sit down by some stumps in the middle of the field.

Sakura stares at the two with her mouth open wide at seeing the two holding hands. Before she can ask what is going on Kakashi appears in the middle of the grounds "sorry I'm late everyone I got lost on the path to life" he says making Naru sigh Sasuke shake his head at the lame excuse and Sakura banshee scream at him for being late.

Kakashi then reaches up to his ears and pulls out some cotton balls "I'm sorry did you say something" he ask Sakura making her fume.

Naru then gets up pulling Sasuke with her "so Kashi what are we going to do today since we are not going to do the test" she asks.

Kakashi eye smiles "first you need to call me sensei when we are on duty and second I will be pulling Sakura out of her fan girl mode while you train Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan" he tells her before turning to Sakura and starting to train her.

Sasuke turns to Naru "why is he having you train me" he asks.

Naru smiles "because he knows I am better than him and he has no clue as to how to awaken the sharingan" she tells him earning a nod "there are two ways to unlock the sharingan and those are to either put your life in a near death situation or a loved one in a near death situation as well as the Mangekyo sharingan to awaken is putting the one you love most to death" she tells him while flashing her sharingan before it changes. The new form makes thick lines connecting from her pupils to the outside of her eye before bouncing back out and resting itself nest to the one to right.

Sasuke gasp in shock "you unlocked it" he states in shock.

She nods "when I saw Itachi and he told me about Shisui I told him I wished I could have met him. He then said he could do more than that for me so unknowingly I accepted and I met who Shisui was and what he was like. I started to love him in the way you do with family and soon he was the one I loved most but the way he made me meet my brother was the Tsukyomi and he did all of it within a second before he did something that I will always be mad at him for. He made me kill my brother by replacing me with Danzo on the night he was killed" she told him with a tear leaking down out of her eye.

He pulled her close to him as she cried about her brother and what his did to her.

She soon stopped and facing him again "alright so I will awaken your eyes with both at the same time" she tells him her eyes turning back to the black haired boy in front of her.

She activates her eyes and whispering to herself 'Tsukyomi' as she looks into Sasuke's eyes.

He finds himself out of his normal surroundings facing Naru "alright Sasuke this is my world I control space and time here so now you will kill me as a point of putting your loved one to death opening the Mangekyo and also the normal sharingan so that you have both at your disposal but don't use them just because you have them but because they are helpful within a fight. Don't get addicted to them they are tools not crutches" she tells him as his body starts to move on its own.

He walks over to Naru pulling out a kunei from his tool pouch and putting it to Naru's throat. With a swift motion the kunei goes through her throat and he falls to his knees forgetting what is happening "Naru no, what have I done" he says to himself before waking up on the ground with Naru standing over him. He lets out a sigh as he remembers what happened.

She smiles at him "sorry about that but I knew this was most likely the only way to get your sharingan to work, so congrats about your eyes and cool atom look" she tells him.

He nods before pulling her close to him "never do that again I don't know if I could survive that again" he tells her.

She smiles at her fiancé before hugging him back "alright I think we should continue so just use your normal sharingan because if you use the Mangekyo it will start to make you blind. I was able to get that removed because of Kyuubi so I don't worry about it, but you have to until you see Itachi again and have your eyes switched" she tells him.

He nods and they both stand up "alright with your sharingan watch my hand signs and chakra flow and I can teach you new jutsu and you can memorize them so you won't forget them" she tells him "remember you only copy off enemy ninja or those who give you permission" she tells Sasuke who nods.

She makes a hand seal and he watches "this is 'shadow clone jutsu' it will help you get others down faster so go ahead and copy it because everything that they do you will remember but it takes a ton of chakra so work on your reserves to up you levels before you use them in large amounts" she tells him.

He copies and uses it to create a clone "they are real right" he asks. She nods and they continue on their training before Kakashi stops them and they finish for lunch.

They all move off the training ground moving on to head into the city. They quickly make it to the city and as soon as the group moves into the city they suddenly feel glares directed at them "they aren't at you three they are at me" Naru says surprising Sasuke and Sakura. She puts on a sad smile "a story for another time" she tells them as they continue to walk.

Time skip

A few weeks had passed and team seven was sorely getting tired of the missions that they were receiving. The group was standing in the Hokage's office looking through missions "so you can either get the Diamo's cat again or you can clean the kennels of the Inuzuka compound or paint another fence" he tells them before looking up.

He looks first at Kakashi who has his nose stuffed in his book. He ten looks at Sakura who is visibly furious at the options. They he sees Sasuke who has his normal uncaring look but if one looked closely they could see a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Then there was Naru who was glaring at the old man with visible distain in her eyes.

He sweat dropped at the sight of the others "alright old man we have done enough of these crappy missions give us something more difficult" Naru said to the Hokage making the rest of them sweat drop at her actions.

Iruka frowns at her "you little brat you can't tell the Hokage what to do you have…" he then goes on to tell them in a speech about the ranks and what the requirements for going up in ranked missions are. They all start to tune him out even the Hokage started to ignore him with one thought going through everyone's minds 'wow this is boring I wonder when he will stop' they all thought before Iruka started to yell "hey are any of you still listening to me come on do you know how hard it is to deal with all of this" he yells.

The Hokage puts his hand up silencing Iruka before he can continue his rant "alright I actually expected this sooner so I have a mission already in mind" he tells them then looks at Iruka "go get Tazuna and tell him not to complain about his guards when he gets in here unless he wants one of them to scalp him" he tells the academy teacher.

Iruka gets up and leaves the room for a few minutes before returning with an old man who is currently taking another gulp of sake. He sees the team and narrows his eyes "are you kidding me the only one that even looks like they could do anything to me is the adult the rest look like the rejects from the latest band" he says before anyone can stop him.

Suddenly he feels a liquid running down his cheek as he hears a loud thump behind him. He raises his hand touching the liquid while looking behind him. He sees a thin blade behind him with three spikes only two are hooked back instead of going forward. He pulls his hand back to see the liquid is blood.

He whips around to see Naru with her arm extended and her sharingan activated with her head slightly down looking at him with a glare "you want to rephrase you statement or would you like a demonstration of what we are like" she asks in a deadly calm voice.

The old man shakes his head quickly before Naru's expression does a one eighty and she is smirking at the old man.

He lets out the breath he hasn't really realized he was holding in. they all then turn to the Hokage "alright you all will leave in a few hours so go home and pack and return successfully" he tells them as they all nod and leave.

Naru and Sasuke quickly disappear from the team and are getting packed while the others are still on their way back to their houses.

Naru finishes quickly since she keeps almost everything in scrolls before helping Sasuke. She then goes over and grabs a blood sealed scroll and opens it inside she finds an extra seal that she quickly undoes revealing a katana.

The hilt is black with a red original hilt with a normal hand guard for a katana except in the shape of a swirl. She then unsheathes the blade revealing it to be a dark gray on front half and black on the back.

Sasuke looks at her "what's up with the blade you don't usually us one when we train" he says walking up next to her admiring the sword.

She smiles "that's because I know none of you know too much about using swords and Kaksahi stopped using one during the third great ninja war" she tells him before resheathing the blade and tying it around her back.

The sheath goes down to about the middle of her leg with the hilt staying above her shoulder "my blade is known as Hirashin but that is not just as a memorial to my dad it is because the blade itself has a soul and can change if I want it to" she tells him making him raise an eyebrow.

They finish getting ready and a few minutes later they are standing with the others in front of the gate.

Kakashi then walks up to the group surprising two of his students (take a guess). Tazuna looks at the group "I expect you to protect me with your lives so please don't die I can't afford another mission" he tells them before walking out of the gate with the others glaring and Kakashi reading his porn.

End

I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to put the mission to wave into this chapter so sorry. Please tell me if I should continue because I still am unsure if this fic will be any good and I hope people like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while by the way but I have been kind of busy. I hope you all like this and you continue to read it.

Thanks

BoD


	4. The Wave Mission

Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you continue to read because I am going to be mixing things up in this chapter. If you want to think I am using nothing other than clichés that's fine just quit reading and don't review because I know that this is starting like many have but it is not going to be like any that I have read. If you continue to read it is up to you just please tell me if you are enjoying it because knowing people are reading helps me keep my drive up so that I can write at my best. Thanks to all who is reading this and sorry for not updating sooner.

Enjoy

Start

Naru smiles as the group moves down the main road and out of the hidden leaf village's sight. She looks at her sensei, who is shoving his nose down in his porn as the group walks along. She turns and sees Sakura talking with Tazuna about the mission "so what kinds of opponents will we face? Are we going to go up against other ninja?" she questions.

Kakashi responds without looking up "No this is a C rank mission so we should only encounter bandits or other travelers" he informs Sakura while still reading.

Sakura nods her head "well why did you not hire ninja from your own village" she asks.'

Kakashi sighs "Sakura there aren't any ninja in wave country so they have to hire out of country ninja if they want any" he tells her.

Naru sighs and tunes out the rest of the conversation as she checks her surroundings. She sees the normal surroundings for the dry season of the land of fire. They keep walking for a few hours before Naru notices something out of place in the dry warm area.

She drops back to walk alongside her sensei "do you want me to take them out of would you like me to wait" she asks in a hushed tone as to not alert her teammates.

Kakashi continues to read "do what you want" he tells her in the same tone of voice.

She smiles a sadistic smile before running up to Sasuke "hey look a puddle how about we have a contest. Whoever hits the closest to the center of the puddle wins and the loser has to give the winner a piggyback ride" she tells him.

Sakura looks at her teammate "that is childish Naru why would anyone want to do that?" she asks.

Sasuke meanwhile looks at the puddle before realizing what was going on. He smirks "you're on" he states making Sakura go slack jawed at how un-Sasuke like he was acting about this situation.

Naru winks before pulling a kunei blade out along with Sasuke. The quickly throw the blades and hit the puddle making two people jump out. Naru smirks as she sees her blade has lodged itself into one of the chains connecting the two together and sinking down deep into a tree holding the two down tight since she used a bit of wind enhancing chakra into the blade so that it would cut better.

The two missing nins try to run at the group before realizing the chain that attached them to each other was now lodged into a tree up to the hilt. They nod to each other before unlocking the bracers with chakra.

Before they finished unlocking the device however Naru appeared behind one sinking her katana into the man while Kakashi appears behind the other knocking him unconscious.

Sakura looks at her blond teammate "how did you know that wasn't just a puddle" she asks.

Naru smiles "Sakura when was the last time it rained" she asked her clueless pink haired teammate.

Sakura got a confused look on her face "I don't remember it was like a week or two ago" she replies.

Naru nods walking passed her "exactly" she says simply. Sakura gains a new expression of enlightenment.

Sasuke smiles lightly at his fiancé "that was a good idea by the way" he tells her.

She smiles "yea I know and now I get to have a piggyback ride too" she says before jumping onto his back.

His smile turns into a smirk "what are you talking about since it wasn't a puddle neither of us hit the center" he tells her before starting to walk without letting her down.

She smiles "no but I did hit the very center chain link" she tells him.

He sighs "damn I had hoped you wouldn't have noticed" he whispers softly with her barely hearing him.

She laughs at him as the walk over to Kakashi who has tied the single ninja up "so who is he" Naru asks.

Kakashi looks at the man "he is one of the demon brothers and they are chunin rank missing –nin's out of the mist village" he tells the group before turning to Tazuna "I think we need to chat" he tells him.

Tazuna gulps in a deep breath "wh-what do you me-mean Kakashi-san" she stutters out.

Kakashi glares at the man "well it seems to me you lied to us and this is going to be a mission that is at least B maybe A ranked so you should explain why you didn't mention there were ninja after you(same discussion of waves misfortune so I am not going to write it if you want to know look it up).

Kakashi sighs "well by all protocol I am supposed to cancel the contract and take my team back but I will let them decide if we continue or not" he says before looking at Sasuke and Sakura "I already know Naru's answer so if either of you wants out then tell me and we will head back" he tells them.

Sasuke scoffs "as if I would back down" he says.

Sakura looks at her feet unsure of herself before looking up "I think we should continue I don't want to hold us back so I will get stronger" she tells Kakashi with a determined expression.

The copy ninja nods "alright but on one ground rule "when wave is back up and running you will pay for the real cost of this mission" he tells Tazuna who nods his head furiously.

They then turn to see the nin waking up "what the hell happened" he asks himself.

Kakashi decides to answer him "well you attacked us so we killed your brother and knocked you out so that you could tell us who hired you" he explains to the no enraged enemy.

"You bastards you killed my brother, I'll kill you" he yells.

Kakashi sighs while Naru steps forward grabbing the man with her Mongekyo spinning "look into my eyes" she tells him.

He foolishly does as told before in a second falling over screaming. Naru pulls out a kunei and stabs the man in the neck.

Sakura gasps at her teammate "how is he supposed to tell us anything now you just killed him" she shouts at Naru who is just wiping the blood off her kunei and looking to Kakashi "it is them I always knew we would see them again but not as enemies" she says.

Kakashi nods "damn I was afraid that it would be when I saw these two" he says confusing everyone but Sasuke who knows what Naru did.

Sakura looks at her teammate "who are you talking about he didn't say anything you killed him before he could say a word" she screams at the blond.

Naru glares at Sakura with her Mongekyo spinning "I used a power of the Sharingan that allows me to enter a space and time that is completely controlled by me so I tourtured the information out of the guy that is why I killed him quickly because in his head I tourtured him for seventy two hours" she tells the pinkette.

Sakura blinked a few times before looking at Sasuke "that means you could do it to right. I just knew you were awesome" she squeals.

Naru rolls her eyes "actually no he can't because if he tries he will go blind" she tells the other girl making her go wide eyed.

The group then starts to move again and before long they set up camp for the night. Naru and Sasuke share a tent while Sakura gets her own as well as Kakashi and Tazuna. They build a fire while Naru and Sasuke gather some fish up to make for dinner.

When the duo gets back the group is sitting around the fire talking while a clone of Kakashi is silently taking guard. Sasuke walks over and hands Kakashi the fish around ten of them in total before turning around and walking back over to sit down next to Naru.

Kakashi cooks the fish and the rest of the group eats as soon as it is finished and then heads to bed with Kakashi taking first watch, Sakura taking second, Sasuke taking third, and Naru taking the last watch.

…

The next morning the group gets ready and moves out with everyone keeping watch as well as they can.

After a few hours they reach the ocean and find a boater to take them across. As they pay the man he takes them over and Kakashi looks at them "alright the next ninja we meat will either be a jonin or above so protect Tazuna and let me handle them" he tells them.

The three nod as the boat suddenly turns off and fog starts to roll onto the boat "hey guys be quiet from now on or the thugs on the bridge may attack us and bring us down" the fairy man says.

The group nods and they slowly move into the island. As soon as they hit the land they thank the man silently before walking towards Tazuna's home.

Naru looks around her _**'kit there is something to your right by that tree jonin level chakra too'**_ Kurama tells her.

She quickly spins launching a few shuriken at the bush around twenty feet away. They land behind with a solid thump.

Naru takes in a deep breath before a white bunny hopes out of the bush with a slightly scared look (if a bunny can even do that). She sighs before hearing Sakura scream "Naru you could have hurt that poor bunny what were you thinking" she yells.

Naru ignores her looking at the small rabbit 'but its spring why is the bunny white it would usually be brown unless it was bread indoors' she thinks to herself.

Before she can put everything together she hears a blade flying through the sky "EVERYONE GET DOWN" Kakashi yells pushing Sasuke down and turning to the blade.

It gets within two feet of her and stops dead in its tracks. Naru looks at the over-sized butcher blade before turning to where it would have landed had she not grabbed it.

Standing horizontally on a tree trunk about fifty yards away she sees a thin man wearing pants and no shirt with a hidden mist headband diagonally across his head while the lower half of his face is covered with bandages.

She smiles "hey Zabu been a long time hasn't it" she asks her attacker.

The man jumps down "figures I would meet up with you again kid how have you and the Cyclopes over there been" he asks.

Naru smiles "we have been good sorry about your two underlings but they did try to kill me" she tells him.

He sighs "well at least I now know that a real ninja killed them and they weren't completely useless" he says while shaking his head.

Sakura then interrupts "what the hell Naru who the hell is this and why would he attack us if he knows you and sensei" she demands.

Naru glares at her teammate "this is Zabuza Mamochi and he is a missing nin fron the hidden mist. We met while I was on my trip and we became friends with him and his surrogate daughter Haku. That reminds me where is Haku it would be great to see her again" she says to Zabuza.

He sighs deeply "Haku you can come out" he says into the mist.

Suddenly a girl with dark hair and a hunter nin mask comes out "hey Naru good to see you" she says.

Naru sighs "I know you two have been hired to kill this guy but you should know better than to think that he will pay you. Why don't you come back with us and get instated as nins of the leaf the old man would be kind to you" she tries to reason.

Zabuza shakes his head "you know we are missing nin we would be killed on sight so I can't take that risk" he tells her.

She sighs in return "I will make sure nothing bad happens to you just come with us and everything will be sorted out" she tells him.

He sighs turning away "tell you what kid you beat us in a battle we will come but if you don't I have to continue my contract" he bargans.

She smiles "deal" she tells him before disappearing and reappearing in front of the swordsman slamming her foot into him "hear you will need this" she tells him before tossing his sword back to him.

As it is in the air he quickly goes through some hand signs creating a dense fog and grabbing his blade.

Naru smiled evilly at the battle that has to come if she wants her friend to come back with her and not end the mission she has now been put on for the first time. She pulls her katana out of its sheath as it slowly disappears before completely vanishing as the tip left the sheath.

She then hears the laughing of her opponent "so you think you can beat me at a sword fight" he asks.

She smiles "not in the way you would think since this is no ordinary sword" she tells him "so how about we start since talking is getting nowhere" she tells him.

He chuckles "alright but you should be careful on what you wish for" he says. Before appearing behind her "sorry Naru but you lose" he says before dragging his blade through the young girl.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke startling Zabuza making him snarl in annoyance. She laughes at the upset man "what's wrong are you upset that it was just a shadow clone" she taunts him.

He then makes the fog become denser so that it restricted the sight even more from everyone. Naru closed her eyes so that she wouldn't rely on her eyes seeing as they were useless in this situation.

She listened to her surroundings seeing as nobody can be completely silent. She walks around listening always making sure that she wasn't in the same place so that he didn't know her exact position.

Zabuza moves out of the position he was in so she couldn't find him. She moves listening to find the sound of his feet. After a few minutes she hears the water moving off to her left slightly before she darted off at her top speed so that he didn't have time to react.

Before Zabuza could think or make a move he felt a blade sting his leg cutting though his pants and causing his eyes to widen in shock. He slips on the liquid surface but does not fall.

The fog he has created dies down so that everyone can once again see "damn you've gotten fast little miss" he says.

Naru smiles at him "of course I have I am a Namikaze if I didn't I would be insulting my family" she tells him.

He laughs and nods before lifting his blade and quickly swiping it at her. She dodges the swing by ducking under the blade. She ten flips over him placing her hand on his shoulder while helping to push her higher.

She quickly runs through hand signs before calling out he jutsu "wind style: great breakthrough" she yells out. She finishes sending out a gale like wind striking Zabuza sending him flying back onto dry land.

He looks up but before he knows it he feels a blade along his neck making him stop dead in his tracks as he feels the cold steel press down on his neck "I win so stand down or I will finish this for good" she whispers in his ear.

He lowers his blade sighing in defeat the blade quickly leaves his neck and he turns around "how the hell did you move so fast" he asks.

She smiles at him "I figured out dads jutsu after we parted ways so that I would be able to make sure that we are ready for anything that others don't know about so we can be able to surprise some people" she tells him.

They then move together before feeling another presence appear in the tree line gaining Naru, Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi's attention but going unnoticed by Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone started to take defensive positions including Sasuke and Sakura as soon as they see the others getting ready.

Naru stands up straight "oh sorry guys no big deal it's just Itachi and Kisame we don't need to worry too much" she tells them "hey you two can come out I think Sasuke wants to see his brother" I say to the trees while everyone starts to drop their guard.

A young man with long hair tied into a ponytail with dark eyes and very pronounced eye lines. The other steps out behind him with blue skin and eyes resembling a sharks along with gills for breathing underwater and shark like razor teeth. They both are wearing the same outfit consisting of a crossed out headband and an overcoat that is black with red clouds along with the normal ninja sandals.

Itachi smirks at the other two Uchiha standing before him "hello you two I hope you two have been talking and you let him know what happened" he tells Naru.

She nods "he isn't upset with you anymore but he is pissed that you lied to him" she tells him. He nods while turning to Sasuke.

Before he can say anything he hears a yell. That yell comes from Sakura who is looking at the two men in fear "those two are criminals how can you say they are not threats" she asks her teammate.

Naru shakes her head "both of them were forced to betray their countries more Itachi than Kisame because he was told to kill the Uchiha clan by the elders. Kisame was trying to get ride of the Mizukage who had been placed under a genjutsu so that he would eventually have destroyed the hidden mist village" she tells the pinkete.

The other girl goes wide eyed at what was just told to her.

Before the group is told to do anything Sasuke walks up to his brother and looks him in the eye having a stare down with him. Sasuke sighs before quick jabbing Itachi in the face "that's for lieing to me" he says before embracing him "it's good to see you again and when you disappear again stay in touch so that we can take down Donzo together" he whispers in his brothers ear.

Itachi hugs the younger man back nodding his head at the same time.

The group then turns to Tazuna "how about we go to your house to finish the mission while Itachi and Kisame talk to Naru and Sasuke so they can inform me about it later" Kakashi says to the old drunk.

Tazuna nods before heading off in the direction of his house while the four previously mentioned stayed to talk.

Sasuke and Naru look at each other smiling "so I take it the village told you about the marriage contract that only I would have ever known about" Itachi says. He gets a nod from the two before speaking "well do you at least like each other" he asks.

They look at each other and blush at one another giving Itachi his answer "so what is the news with the Akatsuki are they going to be coming after us soon" Naru asks.

She receives a nod from the eldest Uchiha "that was actually our mission but we will be reporting that you had too many allies with you to attack so we most likely will get another few years to train" Kisame tells the duo.

Sasuke looks at them with a quizzical expression "what are you talking about who is this group and why are they going to come after us" he asks his fiancé.

Naru sighs "they won't be after you but me and the other jinchuriki because of the tailed beasts we hold" she finishes.

Sasuke nodded at the other three signaling that he understood "so what are we going to do since we can't always have you warning us. How do we stay in the loop" he asks.

Naru looks at him with a smile "pervy sage will keep us in the loop" she tells him.

He gives her a look making her confused "who are you talking about Naru" he asks.

She laughs "oh right I never told you about him and who he is" she says "Pervy sage is Jiraiya of the sannin but since he is the world's biggest pervert I gave him the nick name Pervy sage" she tells him.

He looks at her shocked "you call one of the sannin and one of the biggest heroes of the village a pervert, damn you're braver than I thought" he says with a smirk on his face.

She laughs "I love you too honey now how about we finish this talk so that they can get back to Pein and the rest of Akasuki" she tells him.

He nods before turning to the rest of the group "so who is Pein exactly" he asks.

Itachi sighs "someone who has the eyes of the legend and god of the ninja world. The Rinnegan only known to have been the Sage of six paths" he tells him.

Instantly Naru goes pale while Sasuke just looks on confused "what is that and who is this sage of six paths anyways" he asks shocking everyone.

Itachi once again sighs at his younger brother "have you learned anything from the academy about the discovery of chakra and all doujutsu in existence" he asks.

Sasuke just laughs "that too hard for the civilian kids to understand so we never learned it" he informs them.

The group shakes their heads "wow kids these days are stupid how can that be considered difficult" Kisame asks.

Naru shakes her head "don't know I learned that when I was about seven" she says. She then turns to her significant other "the sage they are speaking of is the founder of chakra and was the jinchuriki of the ten tails that he split into the nine tailed beasts when he was on his death bead because he did not want anyone to feel the pain of holding the moster once again. His eyes where special only being know to as the Rinnegan that has always been seen as the ultimate visual kekki genki(sorry I suck at spelling)" she tells him.

He nods "alright so what does it look like" he asks.

She smiles "there have been two tails of what it looked like. The first says it is purple with a ripple pattern. The second says it is red with the ripple pattern." She tells him.

He nods once again "so does that mean that this Pein is the second person to have it as a living god or something" he asks.

Kisame laughs "no he is mortal but his jutsu would make him seem that way if you didn't know about it" he tells the young man.

Itachi then speaks "well Pein has seven bodies one real while the others are dead only being controlled by chakra" he tells the duo. He then looks at the sky "we need to leave we have been here too long as it is so that is all I can tell you only ask the Pervert and he will tell you the rest alright" he asks. He then stands and his partner with him turn and disappear.

Naru stands with Sasuke before grabbing his shoulder and they disappear in a flame of smoke. They then appear near Tazuna's house. They walk over meeting Kakashi outside so that they can tell him about the meeting with the others.

They fill in their teacher about what they bay have learned. He nods before telling them to go inside and get some food.

Both walk in to find only Haku left in the room with another woman who neither had seen before. They move into the room where two plates of food are sitting out after dinner. They see Haku stand up to face them "hey Haku how's it going" Naru asks.

Haku smiles "not bad, this is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and mother of Inari who you will most likely run into later" she says.

The two nod before saying hello to Tsunami and sitting down to talk "so are you two together because you are very cute together" she tells them.

Sasuke smiles while Naru blushes at the complement "yea we are actually engaged. Our parents set it up when they found out our genders but sadly are no longer alive" Naru tells the young woman.

She smile but before she can say anything they hear a kid gaging himself "well isn't that sweet you get to have happy endings while the rest of the world only knows pain how could you know how we feel here you don't understand what we are going through so why don't you just leave already" the kid yells at them.

Naru's gaze darkens at the kid as her gaze turns to a glare while Sasuke is trying to hold her back "I don't know pain, ha that's rich kid, for the first five years of my life I was constantly beaten and almost raped several times, but after that it would have been worse if I hadn't been taken out of my own home village so don't talk to me about pain because at least you have always had a family that loved you" she almost hells at the kid.

Inari takes a step back as he breaks down into tears before running off upstairs. Sasuke looks at her to see her eyes brimming with tears before pulling her into his arms "that was the past Naru this is now" he whispers in her ear.

She folds into his arms "I know it is just hard to forget" she tells him.

He smiles at them before the group starts to move out to finish eating and the rest of small talk for the night. After another hour of talking they all disappeared one by one until both Naru and Sasuke were left to head up to the last room. They headed into the last open room and changed for bed so that they could get some rest to protect the bridge builder until the end of the mission.

The next morning

Naru slowly opens her eyes to see Sasuke next to her with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and her head up on his chest.

She smiles before snuggling her head deeper into his chest smiling. She feels Sasuke's arm tighten around her with his breathing remaining the same. She realizes that he is still asleep making her smile before closing her eyes again as she relaxes into her love.

After about a half hour Naru feels Sasuke move again with his breathing becoming deeper and a bit faster notifying her that he has woken up. She smiles before looking up at his face to see his dark eyes boring into her sky blue ones.

He leans his head down pressing his lips to hers. He feels her smile into their kiss as he rolls her off his so he is now above her as they continue their kiss. Sasuke moves his had up to Naru's neck pulling her head closer to his head.

Naru grins as she wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck as she pulls him deeper into their kiss. She feels his unoccupied hand down to lay it on her hip.

Before either could continue the door opens up to revel Sakura standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth partially open. Sasuke glares at her while Naru puts her hands in front of her face trying to hide herself "what do you want Sakura" Sasuke asks as he continues to glare.

Sakura unfreezes "Sensei wants us all downstairs so that we can talk about what we are going to do now that Tazuna is home safe and sound" she tells them before turning around and running off without closing the door.

Sasuke sighs at the pink haired girl before turning to the girl he had been kissing just a few moments ago to see her a bright shade of pink with her face turned away from him.

He mentally curses Sakura for interrupting them before standing to close the door. He then turns back to see Naru standing while grabbing a set of cloths as she walks over to stand next to him "I will be back in a second I need to change before we meet with Kakashi" she tells him before kissing his cheek and leaving to change in the bathroom.

He sighs before changing into a fresh set of cloths and heading downstairs before Naru is done. He sees everyone while they sit at the table with plates of food in front of them "so what are we going to be doing sensei since the one after Tazuna is now an ally" Sasuke asks.

Kakashi looks at him and eye smiles "oh we will stick around and protect him until the bridge is built so that they can pay us for the mission after the economy gets up and running" he tells him.

Sasuke nods before sitting down in one of the empty seats stationed next to one another. Naru then comes down to see everyone eating. She smiles before sitting down next to Sasuke and starts to eat without looking at anyone.

Kakashi eye smiles at the young girl "so how did you sleep Naru" he asks immediately getting a dark glare from both Sasuke and Naru.

Naru shakes her head "I slept great not that a pervert like you should be asking a minor" she tells him making the visible part of his face pale while getting a few laughs and two gasps from the two other women in the room.

He looks down "that was uncalled for Naru I was just asking" he says.

Naru rolls her eyes at him "right and Sasuke's hair is blond" she tells him sarcastically as she grabs her loves hand and standing "we are going to go train in the woods if you want us we will see you in a few" she tells the group.

She and Sasuke then disappear in a burst of flames shocking everyone but Kakashi who was still sulking and didn't notice and Sakura who had seen it before.

They then appeared in the middle of a clearing in the woods. She turns to Sasuke who is looking around "so what are we going to do out here do you want to teach me something or do you want to get away from the others for a while" he asks.

She smiles at him "you know me too well I think" she tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

They kiss for a few minutes before splitting apart "we should actually get in some training just in case the guy sends someone elts" he tells her.

She sighs before nodding and stepping away from him and thinking about what they should train in. she smiles as a though comes to mind "alright Sasuke how about I teach you how to use a sword" she asks.

He smiles "alright but I will be using a family sword that I brought with me. I never thought I would use it but might as well learn" he says as he pulls out a storage scroll.

He unseals his blade revealing a chokuto that has the Uchiha symbol on the end of the hilt. He then puts his blade into his belt at the very back so that an even amount of sheath was hanging out of it.

Naru smiles alright I know one type of fighting style to teach you with that kind of a blade" she tells him.

Naru pulls out her blade "you will start by pulling your blade out of its sheath" she tells him. He moves to grab his blade when she stops him "wait with how your blade is set you grab it with your right hand loosely and pull the blade out slowly and once it reaches the tip you will let it fall until it is at a right angle with your extended arm" she tells him.

He nods and does as she tells him for a few minutes until she nods "this is only for a formal sword fight so when we are in the field you grab the blade and put it in a defensive position like with a kunei blade in a backhanded grip" she tells him.

He nods and does as he is told practicing unsheathing his blade. They continue to train in this manner with Naru giving him more instruction as the day goes on.

After a couple of hours they head back to the house to get some lunch to find that Kakashi and Sakura have gone out to the bridge to protect Tazuna as he builds. They quickly eat before going out to the bridge sight to find that there really is not much going on. They relieve their other team members so that they can eat and train.

This kind of a pattern continues on for a week on the final day of work on the bridge. The entire group goes to the bridge for the final day so they can say that they were there when it was finished.

Upon arriving at the bridge they find that instead of the main workforce being there almost nobody has shown up for the final day. They walk up to one of the workers "why are there so few people here" Kakashi asks the man.

He looks at Kakashi before speaking "we have all received threats telling us to stay away today as it will be the day of every participants lives with the bridge" he says before going to Tazuna and then leaving with the rest of the workers following behind.

Tazuna sighs "how the hell am I supposed to finish this now I can't finish without my workers" he says.

Naru smiles at him "oh come on don't be down I will help" she tells him before making around a hundred shadow clones who immediately look to the old man to get instructions.

The group gets started and before long the bridge is almost complete but as soon as it reaches close to land of about 100 meters they see a group starting to walk towards them many having weapons of one sort or another with a ninja without a headband in the middle.

The group moves into a defensive position while the ninja steps forward "give up the bridge builder and the rest of you can live" he tells them.

Naru smiles at the man "funny I was going to tell you that if you turn around now you might survive this" she tells him.

The man glares at her "oh yea little girl what are you going to do to me I was one of the best ANBU of the village hidden in the sand before I left the pathetic village" he says with a large amount of arrogance in his voice.

Kakashi then steps forward "and I am Kakashi of the sharigan so what is it that makes you so special" he asks.

The man's eyes widen "so my pay will be a lot as soon as I bring your body into a collection office" he says pulling out a ninja-to.

Naru steps forward "let me take him sensei he is nothing compared to me" she says as her sharingan activates.

He nods "go ahead entertain yourself just don't take too long we need to finish the bridge" he tells her.

Naru nods before turning to the older ninja with her right hand resting on the hilt of her sword. The man laughs "are you kidding me. The famous copy-cat Kakashi is too scared to fight me so he sends a little girl to fight. That is really rich, oh well come on kid start" he tells her.

He sees her smile before letting go of her sword "I don't think your worthy of seeing Hirashin in battle so I think dads kunei will do" she says as she pulls out a dozen tri-pronged kunei. She quickly throws them in what seems to be random directions before disappearing in a flash of black and gold.

The man lets out a gasp seeing her disappear only to feel her reappear next to him. He jumps away quickly barely dodging a short sword aimed at his right ribs. He tries to process what is happening only to again see her disappear making him flinch at her speed as he jumps again.

Naru laughs "so how is my speed, my dad became a legend because of his" she tells him as a deep mist rolls in making him grit his teeth.

He takes in a quiet breath as he jumps around making sure to stay out of a spot longer that a few seconds "the only person who had this kind of speed was the yellow flash but he didn't have any kids" he whispers to himself.

Suddenly he feels a blade slide across his back as he hears a single word come from Naru's lips from behind him "wrong" she tells him in a low whisper before he hits the ground.

She quickly makes the mist vanish into thin air showing everyone what had just happened. The group with the man looks at her in utter shock of seeing what was an S-ranked criminal on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

She looks at them as her eyes shift into the Mongekyo "flee now are die by the undying flames of Amaterasu" she tells them.

All but on fat short little man turn and run in the other direction only to find Zabuza and Haku standing behind them "well who do you want to die by a little girl or me" he asks before bringing down his blade to cut through the first row of people.

The rest all try to run past him only to be cut down until only the short fat man is remaining "damn you Demon od the mist why did you betray me I could have paid you millions" he yells reveling himself as Gato.

Zabuza laughs "a bet" he says simply before loping off the fat tyrant's head. The group then turns to see Inari walking up with a group of villagers behind him "hey everyone look they took out the group before we could get here to help" the boy says.

Naru smiles "well you all should finish this bridge up so that we can head home now that our mission is finished" she says as she sits down feeling the stress from using her dad's jutsu so much.

Sasuke walks over to her and picks her up bridal style. She looks at him "I can still walk you know" she tells him.

She smirks and nods "yea but you should relax now that we are in the clear" he tells her before starting to walk back to the house.

They spend the rest of the day and the night in wave so that they can make the trip in one day. The group wakes up early and heads out the next day with the entire village giving them a goodbye.

Tazuna looks at his bridge only to hear someone yell "what are we going to call the bridge" to everyone that was left.

Tazuna smiles "I say we call it the Tazuna deluxe bridge" he yells out.

He turns to see everyone looking at him with blank expressions on their faces. Inari walks up to his grandpa smiling "how about we call it the Great Naru Bridge" he says receiving a lot of agreements.

Tazuna scoffs at this "fine but I say my name was better" he says.

Everyone then heads back to their village to continue on with their lives.

End

Hey I know it has been a while since I updated but I have been busy so sorry. Please tell me if you like this story because I have just been having a bit of trouble and I didn't know what to think of this chapter so let me know and also let me know if I should continue this fic. Thanks for everyone who is following this it is my most popular story so far so thanks for that. I enjoy writing for everyone so let me know if I am doing a good job. Also tell me if you like the idea of Itachi and Kisame being good guys because I really like those two and I don't want to kill them off. Also I will be introducing something about Sasuke and something about the tailed beast in the next chapter whether related or not you will see but I won't be doing anything that is more than the nine tailed beasts as they are during the show but there will be more demons than the nine just not a powerful. Also anyone who has a problem with Haku being a girl look at the damn anime there is no way that is really a boy I mean it WTF.

Thanks

BoD


	5. The First Exam

Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter and I am sorry that I didn't update sooner My laptop finally quit on itself and I had to get a new one that is not a complete POS so yea that and I have had a ton going on, so yea sorry. Please let me know what you think of this so that I know if you are enjoying this or not because if you are I enjoy the comments. Please let me know what you thought of last chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Enjoy

It had been almost a week since the group got back from wave and they had only been doing a bunch of D-rank missions that helped them get back to normal. Unfortunately the group was already getting antsy about being stuck in the village and it had only been a week.

Now we see team seven minus Kakashi sitting at the bridge they normally meet at so that they can get missions. Naru and Sasuke are leaning against one of the railings while Sakura is across from them looking out away from them.

Naru and Sasuke are looking at each other smiling as they continue to talk "so what is it that we have to do if Kakashi is keeping us from doing anything early" Naru asks.

Sasuke shakes his head "he told me that he has a meeting with the Hokage early so he said that is why he will be late today other than that he said that he has something important to tell us today so that we will know before it is too late" he said shaking his head.

Before they could continue a poof of smoke erupted in front of them. It dissipated revealing Kakashi if front of the others "hey how's it going" he asks.

The three of us sigh at the sight of our sensei "will you ever meet us on time" Sasuke asks.

Kakashi eye smiles "nope" he replies to the group making everyone sweat drop at his response to the question.

The group gets up as their sensei starts to speak "so I had a meeting with the Hokage this morning so I would like to give you three these papers for you all to sign up for the Chunin exams that will be starting tomorrow" he tells them.

Naru grins at the announcement they just received "so does that mean you think we will be able to pass" Sakura asks.

Kakashi just gives an eye smile "you get to decide if you want to take the exam or not it is completely up to you just bring in those forms tomorrow if you decide to take the exam. You have today off see you later" he tells them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The three looked at each other before shrugging and heading off to do their own training to think about what they should do about the situation they had been put in.

Naru leaves Sasuke to go do her own thing for a while so she can clear her head. After about an hour of walking around she decides to go and get some food. She turns down one of the alley ways to find a familiar cat suited boy holding the grandson of the Hokage "say sorry kid you shouldn't bump into people and now you will learn your lesson if you don't" he yells.

Naru sighs "damn it Kankuro put the kid down you don't want to start an incident do you" the girl with him says.

Kakuro turns to her "no Temari the kid is going to apologize or he will be six feet under" he says.

Naru leans against a wall "how about you put the midget down Kankuro I mean you don't want me to hurt you do you" Naru asks without looking at them.

The two turn "Naru is that you" Temari asks.

She turns "hey I know he realizes that he shouldn't threaten the grandson of the Hokage, right" she says as she walks over.

Kankuro pales "this brat is the Hokage's grandson" he asks while dropping the kid and letting him run off.

She nods "why are you hiding Gaara" she asks while looking at a tree that is nearby.

Suddenly sand swirls around next to Naru before revealing a small boy with red hair, a gourd on his back, and the kanji for love on his forehead. He smiles at the blond lightly "hello Naru it has been quite some time since we last saw you" he says before being enveloped in a hug.

The boy smiles before returning the hug. They let go of each other and Naru ruffles his hair "still haven't gotten any taller I see Gaara" she says.

Suddenly Sasuke rounds the corner "Naru, hey." He says "Did I miss something" he asks as he walks over to the group.

Naru smiles "Hey, Sasuke I met Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro here on my travels" she tells him as she introduces the group to him.

He nods "so long as they are your friends I don't have any problem with them" she says wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Gaara smirks at the blond "last time you visited I remember you saying a boyfriend would be a waste of time" he says crossing his arms.

Naru blushes a little "well I did and I stand by that because Sasuke isn't my boyfriend" she tells them gaining a few confused looks.

Temari speaks up first "then what exactly are you two" she asks.

Naru smiles "Sasuke is my Fiancé" she says gaining wide eyes "our parents arranged a marriage between us before we were born and we found out about it after I came back" she informs her friends.

Gaara shakes his head "damn never would have guessed you would end up in any relationship" he says under his breath trying not to be heard.

Naru glares at him "you forgot I have the hearing of a fox didn't you" she asks. Gaara pales before nodding and letting out a sigh. She shakes her head "so you here for the exams" she asks.

Gaara gains a serious face "yea but we are going to need to talk to the Hokage because there is something that he needs to know before the exams start" he tells him friend.

Naru's smile disappears as she nods "alright come with me" she says as she turns around and leads the group to the Hokage's office with Sasuke's arm still around her. She walks up to the secretary of the old man "hey we need to talk to him" she says with a deadly seriousness in her voice.

The secretary nods "go ahead I am sure a distraction from the paperwork would be something he will like" she says.

The group nods before walking in to see the Hokage leaning over some of his dreaded paperwork. He looks up "ah Naru Sasuke what can I do for you" he asks leaning back into his chair.

Naru sighs "Lord Hokage, these are sand nins and friends of mine from my travels Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro the children of the Kazekage. They have some things they need to talk to you about" she says letting Gaara step forward to talk.

The Hokage's expression darkens "damn you addressed me properly this must be important" he mutters to himself "so what do you need to tell me" he asks.

Gaara nods "I have learned a lot from Naru and the most important thing I have learned is you shouldn't abandon your friends so that is why I have decided to inform you that the Sand village has allied itself with Orochimaru, and is planning on attacking the leaf together during the final part of the exams" he says making the old Hokage sneer "I will not be doing as I have been instructed and will help you in any way possiable" he says.

The old man sighs before nodding "tell me has the Kazekage acted any differently since he decided to help Orochimaru" he asks.

Gaara nods "yes I believe that he has been replaced with a lackey of the snake sannin so that is another reason why I am helping" he says.

Naru nods "so when is it that we are going to be need to expecting this attack" she asks.

Gaara turns to his friend "the third round of the Chunin exams is when it is supposed to happen and I am supposed to be the signal for the attack to begin" he says.

The Hokage nods in understanding "alright then are there any who are with you" he asks.

Gaara nods "yes but not too many there are a lot for people that are agreeing with the fake that took our father's place" he says.

The old man nods "alright are those close to you going to help you" he asks.

The siblings all nod "yea our sensei and a few others that are here already are with us but the main group against us is not here" he is informed.'

He nods "thank you all you should get back before any others are going to get suspicious of your actions" he says.

The group nods before turning to leave and letting the old man contemplate what he was going to do before the invasion.

The group walks out of the tower and heads their separate ways with Naru and Sasuke going home while the sand siblings all head off to their hotel to prepare for the next day's exams.

As the couple walks towards their house they take a quick detour heading over to the BBQ shop that Choji's family owns. They head in to find most of the rookie nine in the place without their sensei but a missing Sakura.

The two look at each other and smile before heading over to the group "hey guys hows it going" Naru asks.

Shikamaru looks up "hey guys, not bad but going on all of these D- rank missions is getting to be too troublesome" he says getting a few nods in agreement.

Sasuke and Naru slide into some of the empty spacing in the booths "so have you guys learned anything good from your sensei or are they all just as lazy as ours" Sasuke asks.

Choji answers for the group "yea we have actually had some good training in the time that we have had in the short period we have actually been genin" he tells them.

Naru frowns "damn that Baka Kakashi he is so lazy. He is teaching Sakura while I have to teach Teme over here" she says getting some laughs.

Sasuke frowns at this comment though "do you not enjoy teaching me dobe" he asks. She shakes her head.

"I find it funny how you call me dobe when I did everything better than you except for the paper test" she says.

He nods "that may be true but you know what you will never be able to have nearly as much of my natural talent" he says in a smug tone.

Naru shakes her head while everyone laughs "you should watch what you say if you don't want me to put you in the hospital during our next training session.

Sasuke pales more than what his naturally pale skin can show as he shakes his head "now Naru you don't have to do that I know that neither of us needs to see that happen" he tells her as she smiles.

The group around them laughs at the scene "that's right now how about we get some food and then head home" she says.

He nods and they both order some food and eat before bidding the group fair well and heading home for some sleep to be ready for the next day.

The Next Day

Naru rolls over in bed slowly waking to see the sun coming up from the window of the room. She smiles as she sits up and looks to the spot next to her only to find it empty. She frowns before getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

She jumps in and quickly washes herself down.

Meanwhile Sasuke is in the kitchen reading a scroll while drinking some tea when he suddenly gets an idea. He jumps up and starts to cook some breakfast while he is waiting for Naru to come down.

He cooks for a while his mind drifts off as he thinks about the coming months and what will happen. He continues to drift a bit while he is cooking as he thinks about the upcoming chunin exams and what will happen in them, and if his team will even be able to move though the exams to become chunin.

As Naru steps out of her shower she smells the unmistakable scent of pancakes cooking. She smiles as she dries herself off with a towel. She finishes and heads to the bedroom to get some cloths on as she thinks of what will happen today.

She puts on a pair of black and orange panties and a matching bra before looking into her closet for an outfit. She pulls on a pair of anbu style pants that have the Uzumaki symbol on the sides, and pulls a tight net short sleeved shirt and puts a black and maroon jacket over that that holds three symbols on the back. The Uzumaki is on the bottom of the three with an Uchiha symbol over it and above that is a golden eagle with lightning shooting from its wings, it is the Namikaze symbol that she found while looking at some of her dads old papers.

The jacket has a small tail at the back that comes to a point as well as a hood to hide her hair and face. She quickly grabs her normal weapons and her leaf headband and puts them all on. She then checks herself in the mirror before heading down to find Sasuke.

She checks in the kitchen to find it empty with a pile of pancakes on the table and some bacon next to it. She smiles before walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk. She pours herself a glass and sets it down at her spot on the table. She suddenly feels Sasuke's presence behind her.

She smiles as she turns to look at him only to find that he has a lost look on his face as he looks out the kitchen window. Naru looks at him quizzically before looking out the window. She looks out to see nothing but the flower garden that is always there. She turns back to Sasuke to see he has closed his eyes and has his head turned down.

She moves next to him wrapping her arms around him "What's wrong Sasu, was there something there?" she asks.

He takes a deep breath as he shakes his head "No, I just have a bad feeling about today" he tells her as he returns her embrace "something feels wrong, I am not sure what but it feels ominous" he tells her.

She smiles at him "don't worry so long as we are together nothing will happen just relax a bit and let's eat before everything is cold" she tells him as she lets go and pushes him towards his seat.

He shakes his head and they eat breakfast together while they both try to get rid of their nerves for the exams.

They eat in relative silence with only the sounds of silverware and the occasional sip of a drink. They quickly finish their meal and wash the dishes up so that they do not leave a mess since they don't know how long the exams will take.

Sasuke walks out of the room and into the bedroom to grab the last of his gear before meeting Naru at the door. She waits for him at the door as she plays with her swords hilt. He is now wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a small Uchiha crest on the back as well as no hi collar and a mostly open front with the zipper reaching up to just above his abs. he is also carrying all of his normal weapons including his sword and pouches for kunei and shuriken.

She smiles at him "nice look I think you should keep that one" she tells him.

He smiles at her and nods as he wraps one of his arms around her shoulders. They walk out of the house closing the door behind them and head to the bridge that team 7 meats at so they can get Sakura to head to the academy where the first exam is being held.

They show up quickly to find Sakura sitting on one of the rails waiting for them "hey how long have you been here?" asks Naru.

Sakura smiles "hey, only a couple minutes" she replies.

Sasuke grunts "come on" he says as they head in the direction of the first exam.

They walk for about five minutes with Naru and Sakura making a bit of small talk while they walk, before reaching the old academy.

They walk in and start to head up the stairs to find room 301 where the first test will be. They get up the first flight to find a crowd of people trying to get into one of the rooms only to be blocked by a couple of Chunin "you all are just going to make fools of yourselves why don't you all just quit now and take our advice of learning a bit more" one says.

The other nods while Sasuke and Naru nod to each other before pushing Sakura to the next floor "this is only the second floor we need to go up another the room had genjutsu over it" Naru whispers to her teammate. They are blocked off of their path by a boy a year older than them with solid white eyes and a boy the same age wearing a green spandex suit and eyebrows that could weigh down the rest of the people there.

The boy with white eyes speaks first "so the last Uchiha is here I was wondering if fate would bring you out of my reach in this exam or let you be in it" he says.

Sasuke grunts "whatever Hyuga it isn't like you are anything special step away before you get hurt" he says with a bit of arrogance.

The Hyuga boy sneers at him before grabbing his shirt "just by being here fate has set your demise as well as the final end to the Uchiha clan" he says "I am Neji Hyuga and you will regret what you just said to me" he says before shoving Sauske and walking up to the next floor.

Sasuke shakes his head and starts to move before the other boy that was with Neji stops him "I am Rock Lee and I wish to fight you for the love of this beautiful flower he says while pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke laughs "take her I prefer my Fiancé over that pink banshee, come on Naru let's get up to the room" he says walking away.

Sakura nods as they continue up to the nest floor only to see Kakashi standing next to the door "hey you three glad everyone decided to participate would have been a shame to send two back if one hadn't wanted to come" he says with an eyesmile.

Naru sweat drops at her teacher "right figures that we would have to do this in our teams" she mutters to herself.

Kakashi ignores her and turns to the door "go one in and remember you are a team don't let anyone fall behind" he tells them before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

They all then proceed into the room only to be greeted by a bark "hey look who decided to show up" said the loudest classmate of theirs Kiba.

Naru smiled "right of course we did I am just surprised that you were brave enough to show up dog boy" she says mocking him while greeting him.

The loud boy sighs and lowers his head "hey you didn't have to be so cruel about I" he mutters getting a laugh out of everyone.

Just then the door opened again with team 10 walking in "hey Shika figured this would be too troublesome for you to show up to" Naru says.

Shikamaru nods "it is but my mom said if I didn't do it than I would be put through twice my normal training schedule, tch troublesome woman" he says.

Naru laughed at the poor Nara's misery while Ino rushes Sasuke trying to talk to him while he just ignores her while Choji walks up hey how you guys been?" he asks getting mostly the same response of fine.

Then without any reason another person walks up "hey you should keep it down your attracting attention" he tells them.

They turn to see it is a young man about 4 years older than they are "who cares I will mop up anyone who wants to try to fight" Kiba says in a loud voice earning the whole group all of the killing intent the people in the room had to offer.

Naru yawns at feeling it as it is nothing more than a joke to what she had felt in the past, while everyone elts flinches at the KI.

Sasuke is the first to shrug off the wave he felt before looking at the new person that has decided to try and help them "and just who the hell are you, and why would you want to give us any help?" he demands more than asks.

The man laughs "right I guess I should introduce myself, I am Kabuto Yakushi and this is my seventh try at the Chunin exams over the past few years" he says with a sheepish look.

Kiba laughs at him "man you must really suck at being a ninja if this is your seventh try" he mocks.

Kabuto sighs "it isn't that I am not any good it is that these exams are a ton tougher than what you will expect" he tells them "if you want I can give you some info on anyone that is in the room" he offers them.

Sasuke steps up Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee" he says.

Kabuto laughs "you already know their names that takes the fun out of it" he says making everyone sweat drop before pulling out two cards "OK Neji first, he is extreamly gifted in his clan techniques and is a shinobi of the year, he is on a team with Rock Lee, and Tenten led by Might Guy. His mission list is pretty normal for a second year genin being 34 D- ranks, 20 C-ranks, 4 B-ranks." He tells them all.

Naru narrows her eyes at him thinking to herself 'how does he know what the normal amounts of missions are and how many he has been on exactly most of that is classified' she thinks not saying anything.

Kabuto then puts the card back and grabs the other "OK, Rock Lee has the same team and mission log as Naji so I won't bother with those but he has not Nin, or Gen jutsu skills meaning he either can't use them or he doesn't use them. He is low- jounin in taijutsu" he says earning some wide eyes and a couple gasps, "other than that I don't have anything" he tells Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks before Kiba rushes up "Naru Namikaze" he says earning a glare from Naru and Sasuke.

Kiba smiles "sure no problem" he says pulling out the card "alright she is on team seven with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and has Kakashi Hatake as a jonin sensei. She is his jonin is nin, gen, and taijutsu as she was taken from the village at the age of five on a special training mission by the same sensei she currently has." He says as everyone is looking at Naru in shock and utter disbelief "she is the daughter of Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the red hot blooded habanero. She is also listed in the bingo book as the only genin being an A-Ranked nin with a flee on sight order that contradicts itself saying that nobody is faster than her" he says.

Everyone turns to Naru with amazement in their eyes except for Sasuke who already knew this. Naru smirks and puts her hand behind her head "that is not all guys she also holds the Sharingan and is engaged to Sasuke Uchiha" he says.

Ino screamed upon hearing this "WHAT YOU CANT BE ENGAGED YOU ARE MINE NOT THIS TRAMPS" she screams getting a glare from Sasuke who then smirks.

He grabs Naru's hand and turns her to him before pulling her into a kiss. Naru gives a startled eep before returning his kiss. They split up after a couple of seconds to see Ino fuming at what just happened.

Ino goes to attack Naru for what just happened but is stopped in her tracks "Alright everyone shut up and listen. I am the proctor for the first exam of the Chunin exams Morino Ibiki and now everyone will come up get a number and sit at the desk that has the corresponding number that they drew" he says.

Everyone quickly forms a line and gets a number. Then they all find their seats with nobody sitting next to another teammate.

Alright you will notice that there are Chunin all around the room who will be watching for any cheaters and if you are caught cheating you will lose 2 points the exam is worth 10 points but you only need one to pass and each question will be worth one point. This man to my left is passing out the papers so everyone you will notice that there are only nine questions you will get the final question from me at the end. Also if anyone in you group fails then everyone in the group fails and is out of the exams, do I make myself clear?" he questioned.

He got no response seeing that the question was rhetorical and he didn't want to repeat himself. He nodded "alright you get one hour Begin!" he tells everyone.

Everyone then quickly start the test some knowing the answers to the questions some not. Naru quickly figures that this test is about getting info after seeing the questions that only high Chunin or above nin should be able to know.

She quickly starts to fill in the basic answers that Kakashi had taught her on her travels with him. She finishes quickly before putting her head on her desk and going to sleep.

Sasuke sees her and shakes her head as he continues to answer questions by copying the movements of one of the others in the room.

Sakura sees the questions and immediately notices that this is not a test about knowing the answers but realizing that she does not have any way of getting the answers from another person. She sighs as she goes through the questions before she finds a couple that she does know and answers them.

She sighs knowing she got the one point needed and begins to just look busy.

The hour passes slowly with Naru and Shikamaru being the only two people in the room not keeping themselves busy as they both sleep. Ibiki sees the two and shakes his head at the fact that two of the candidates went to sleep during his test since they knew who he was.

He stands and sees that at least thirty of the original one hundred and fifty students are gone. He frown at the results "alright you brats now for the last question you can either take it or not but if you take it and get it wrong you won't ever be allowed to take the exams again" he says with an evil grin on his face.

Many of the students quickly get up and leave not wanting to risk the chance of not taking the tests again. After about ten minutes his on hundred and twenty people had been reduced to about seventy. He smiled "anybody elts not brave enough?" he questions.

Everyone stays firm and waits "well then I just have one thing to tell all of you" he tells them making many sweat at this "you all pass" he says.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at hearing this expect for one "wait what, what about the final question" asked Kiba who had a confused look on his face.

Ibiki sighed "alright well I guess I can tell you, the final question was deciding whether or not to take the question. It was all about courage and deciding to take risks as well as believeing in your teammates and their knowledge. The rest was about espionage and your skills in getting information as there were three chunin in the group that knew the answers" he tells them.

Everyone nods at this explination and suddenly a loud crash is heard as a ball is shot through the window as a banner is shot out with kunei at each corner. Before anyone can say anything something elts comes through the window. What came through the window quickly spread out revealing a purple haired woman in her early to mid twenties who is wearing a tan treach coat over a fishnet shirt and a pair of anbu sty pants.

She spread her arms out wide as she looked out onto the group left "what the hell Ibiki there are so many of them left what happened" she questions her fellow proctor.

He shrugs "this year has a decent group not that I really care for any of them" he tells her as he stands back with his arms crossed over his chest.

She laughes at him "well when I am done with this group they will be cut in at least half probably more" she says with a grin that makes some of them shiver.

Team seven quickly looks at one another as the entire room all starts to worry about why the competition will be cut in half, but none have time to speculate as the proctor starts to talk again "alright you little ingrates meet me at training ground 50 for the second exam anyone who doesn't make it in a half hour will be kicked out of the exams" she smiles "oh yea, by the way this training ground is known as the forest of Death, be there or don't I don't care just someone show up" she tells them before leaving the room the same way she came in with the banner coming after her.

End

Hey guys sorry about taking so long to update again I have been having so many issues lately with starting a new job and getting a new laptop and my senior year of high school. Yea I have had a shit ton on my plate so sorry if it takes me a while but expect it to.

I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought as long as you arnt going to be an asshole about it because I love the support and I don't care if someone doesn't like this or it isn't cannon but remember it is a fanfic so yea.

Thanks

BoD


	6. The Second Exam

Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter and again I am sorry for how long it is taking me to update on a regular basis but I have a shit ton going on. Thanks for reading if anyone still is and please let me know what you think of the story. Just remember that this is a fanfic so it is not necessarily going to be all cannon.

Thanks

Start

Naru Sasuke and Sakura are all standing outside of training ground fifty with about fifteen other teams including all of the rookie teams, the Suna team, and a few others including one team from Kumo that is the odd ball out.

Naru and Sasuke are talking about strategy while Sakura looks at the other teams that are going to be participating. On the trip there they lost a few teams either to them not knowing where to go or them losing their nerve after hearing about the training ground that they would be at.

Naru looks at Sasuke alright when we get in there we need to come up with some way to make sure that if we get split up we can recognize one another" she tells him.

He nods "alright I think the half hour is up so we should probably watch for what the test will be about" he says as they both look to their proctor.

The purple haired woman came up to the front of the group "alright you little maggots my name is Anko Mitarashi and as you know I am your second Proctor. I see that we have already lost some people but that is no real loss. Anyways we have some volunteers handing out some fliers that you must sign so that we won't have any issues if you die in this part" she says with a grin.

Naru laughs "this won't be so hard" she says to her teammates who just smirk at her antics.

The proctor smirks before throwing a kunei at her expecting it to cut her cheek. She quickly flashes next to the girl only to find that she had caught the blade and was holing it over her shoulder where Anko was standing so the hilt faced her.

Naru laughs "here you go I guess that you aren't what you seem either" she said with a laugh.

Anko glared before smiling like a snake "you know people that like to show off are the first to die right" she says whispering in the younger girls ear.

Naru smiles "maybe fore you but I can back up my skills" she says.

Anko then backs up and starts to talk again "alright everyone you will either get a heaven or Earth scroll but you will have to have both of them when you reach the center of the training ground if you want to pass this portion" she tells everyone as the finish signing the release forms.

They all hand the papers in before going to a tent and getting their scrolls. Each group is then lead to an opening in the fence by one of the exam helpers. As team seven is taken to their gate they looked to one another nodding in agreement of what they know they need to do.

Over the speaker system the proctor started to talk "alright everyone you will have five days in there to get the second scroll you need if you are not at the tower in the center of the forest at the end of those five days than you will be found if you are still alive and taken out, have fun kiddies, go" she said as all of the gates opened revealing a dense forest.

Team seven quickly shoots off into the forest immediately disappearing from view as the place seemed to swallow them whole.

After a few minutes of running straight in the group jumped into the trees and stopped to talk "alright we need a code word or phrase so that we know that one of us isn't an impostor" Naru says to her teammates.

Sasuke nods "it should be something that is normal enough in conversation that nobody will realize we are checking them" he tells them.

They both nod "alright how about…" they continue to talk for a few minutes before the group gets ups and starts to move again.

Naru quickly stops the others before going through some hand seals and biting her thumb to draw blood "summoning" she says in a whisper revealing two different animals, a toad and a fox both only big enough to fit on the shoulder of their summoner.

The two animals look at each other and nod "so what's up Naru you never call us at the same time" the toad says male voice.

The fox nods "yea it's great to see Gamakichi again but what is going on" the fox says in a male voice.

Naru smiles "Gamakichi, Shunsaku this is my team Sasuke and Sakura we are in the Chunnin exams and I need both of your help" she tells them getting nods from both "ok Shun I need you to find a team with an Earth scroll on them and report back so that we can get it from them and Gama I need you to help us find a water source so that we can make a base for a bit to plan" she tells the two.

Both then quickly vanish from sight each doing as they were instructed. Naru and team then start to move at a fast but steady pace to make sure that they are not found by other teams.

Before long the group stops to take a lunch break so everyone sits and eats in silence. Sasuke gets up "be back in a second I need to pee" he leaves without another word.

After a minute he reappears from around one of the trees he walked past only to find Naru without Sakura with her. He walks up "hey are we almost ready to go?" he asks"

Naru nods her head as Sakura rounds one of the trees "hey are we almost ready to go" Naru asks the other girl.

Sakura smiles before replying "yea lets go" she tells them only to feel the cool steal of a blade under her throat with Naru crouched down holding her Hirashin to the girls jugular.

Naru frowns darkly "wrong answer, where is she" Naru asks in a dark voice.

Sasuke standing in the same spot glares at the girl "do we really look that dumb to you?" he asks the pink haired person.

Sakura smiles "nicely done you brats" 'Sakura' says "what gave me away?" she questions before loosing the transformation to leave the female grass nin who had the freaky tounge in the same spot.

Sasuke smirks faintly "one, we have a code, two, Sakura has only one suriken pouch not two" he tells the woman who grins in a satanic way.

Naru presses her blade to the persons throat "so where is she" she demands.

Suddenly laughter erupts from the woman "oh, she is having a play date with a friend of mine, just hope she doesn't get eaten and she will be fine" the person says.

*****Sakura's location******

Sakura screams as a large Snake moves towards her "freaky piece of shit get the hell away" she says before charging chakra into her right fist and smashing it into the skull of the serpent.

The snakes head caves in and the snake dies quickly but not painlessly "alright now I have to find out where the others are and we can find the bastard who sent that thing after me so we can kill him" she tells herself.

*****Sasuke & Naru*****

Sasuke growled at the Nin in front of him and his fiancé with a creepy grin on its face "well let's see how you like death at my hands" Sasuke growled out.

Naru laughs "you have no clue who you're messing with do you?" she asked.

The Nin laughs at them "oh I think that I do, little Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun you are both are just as cute I thought that you would be" she says.

Naru narrows her eyes "have we met somewhere before I think you are just a little familiar" she says as she tries to figure out who the odd Nin is.

The Nin smiles "oh Naru-chan I am hurt I can't believe that you would forget me I was really looking forward to seeing you again and you just forget me like I am road kill" she says.

Naru's eyes widen as she realizes who it is "Naru who is this she seems to know you are you sure that you don't know this person?" he asks her in a low voiced whisper.

Naru immediately grinds her teeth together as her eyes shift to her Mongekyo and all of her muscles tighten as she shifts into a fighting stance "YOU BASTARD" she yells surprising Sasuke and letting an echo erupt into the forest "YOU DIE TODAY" she says before shooting off at the Nin.

Sasuke rolls back on his heels as he feels the shockwave that she left. His head whips around to see that both the Nin and Naru are gone from the spot that she was at.

Sasuke sighs "what the Hell Naru" he yells.

Naru swings her fist at the Nin "YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME YOU BASTARD" she yells at the Nin who laughs.

The Nin grabs her wrist "glad you remembered me little Naru-chan, I wonder how is my favorite teammate? Still staring at women in the bathhouses?" he asks.

Naru growls out as she draws Hirashin "you will die today you pedophiliac bastard" she says though clenched teeth.

She puts the blade in front of her face as the Nin throws up a blade from his mouth "oh you are getting serious now aren't you?" he asks as she throws her hand up with the blade pointed straight up above her head.

She scowls as Sasuke appears above them breathing a bit heavily "Naru what are you doing we can beat him if we just work together" he says to her.

Naru's scowl deepens "No we are not fighting this one together" she tells him in a low voice "this man is not in a fight that I will ever have you in" she tells him "his name is Orochimaru, he is a Sanin and a bastard that needs to die" she tells him

His eyes widen "you're joking you can't fight him he is way too strong for any of us" he pleads her to back down.

She smirks at him "I know but I can hold him off so he can't get to you, you're his target he wants the Sharingan and he can't get mine or Itachi's so you are the only option left" she tells him.

His eyes widen at this new information as he tried to speak but failed "Sasu I have this get help from one of the proctors so that I can make it out of this" she tells him.

He nods before darting off in the opposite direction before saying "just live I know you can make it just don't die" he tells her.

She smirks alright now that he is gone let's start this" she tells the sanin who smiles as he tears his face off reveling a pale head with purple eye rings "flash…Hirashin" she says.

Orochimaru smiles as a bolt of lightning descends from the sky striking the blade. He blinks at the bright light only to find the blade has changed into a dagger with a chain attached to the hilt at one end and a yellow blade emerging from the other.

She smiles as her opponent glared at her with interest in her blade "let's begin" she says disappearing in a flash of yellow and black.

***Sasuke***

Sasuke sees a bolt of lightning drop from the sky to the location of the teammate that he just left. His eyes widen as he thinks to himself 'god let her be ok don't let her have been taken out by that' he then quickly turns and continues to run.

After a few minutes two people show up in front of him. He gets into a defensive stance before he realizes that it is Kakashi and the third Hokage.

He lets out a sigh of relief as he look at the two in front of him "Naru is in trouble she is fighting Orochimaru where that lightning bolt went down" he tells them.

Kakashi smiled at his student "I know just wanted to make sure you didn't run all the way to the tower while we are out here, after all I was there when she mastered the technique that she is using after all" he says patting Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nods "we should go or she will die" he says turning only to stop as he feels a light hand grab his shoulder "how about you find Sakura after all she has no clue where you two went to since you left her" the Hokage says with a light smile.

Sasuke reluctantly nods at this knowing it is what he needs to do "yes, lord Hokage" he says before disappearing in the direction he last felt Sakura's chakra.

Kakashi and the Third quickly moved in the direction of Naru and the Snake Sanin.

***Naru & Orochimaru***

Naru smiled at the pale man who was grinning from ear to ear in excitement after fighting for a minute. Naru growled at him "you won't make it out of this alive you Bastard" she tells him.

He laughs at her "oh I think I will be fine especially after I finish this for the old man and your friends to find your body" he tells her with a glare.

She laughs "by the time they get here you will be dead and I will be celebrating my latest victory" she tells him before charging while whispering to herself "level 2" as she says this he blade splits down the center forming a V with a blade emerging from the hilt doubling the length of the blade.

Orochimaru's eyes widen as the blade changes. He quickly blocks the blade and shoves her back before reassessing the situation he is in. He rushes her seeing that he has limited time and a skilled child to deal with "after you are finished I will take your little boyfriend and turn him into my next vessel" he tells her getting a pissed reaction from her.

She puts the blade up in front of her "you have no clue what you are dealing with do you, Sasuke will never be your anything" she tells him "level 4" she says, the blade doing the same thing it did to make it a sword with 3 levels of splits in it.

She spins her blade to a reverse grip before stabbing the ground, her sharingan flashes bright as she opens her mouth "Ban-" she whispers before being interrupted by Kakashi and the Third appearing in front of her.

Kakashi eye smiles at her while Sarutobi glares at his former student with disgust "hey Naru we will be taking this fight over from her on out so go meet up with the others" he says to her.

She starts to protest but is quickly shut down by the Hokage "Naru he is not an opponent you are ready for yet. Go meet you team and don't get in our way with this he is not escaping this time" he tells her with a reassuring smile.

Naru nods with a frown before pulling her blade from the ground and flicking her wrist as the blade reverts back to the standard katana. She quickly shoots off to find her teammates after taking one last glance at the two.

She pulses her chakra to locate the others quickly locating their chakra signatures together with three others by them. She scowls at this but quickly uses her Hirashin to get to Sasuke. She appears in front of them in a crouch position of a flash of yellow and black.

Sasuke quickly moves into a defensive stance before realizing who it is. He relaxes a bit only to reestablish his postion when he realizes that Naru has stayed in her position only turning around and pulling out a kuni "come out now and I won't kill you" she says to the forest.

Three people come out "well done kid never thought that someone your age could sense us" the only female of the group says.

Naru scowls seeing that they are from the hidden sound village "what scroll do you have" she asks as Sakura stands into a defensive position beside her blond teammate.

The hunchbacked teammate moves forward "earth, and you have heaven so you will die now so we can move on" he says.

Naru smiles "great well I will not kill you but you aren't moving on to the next exam" she tells them before releasing a barrage of kunei at them.

The hunchback laughs "talk is cheap how about you back it up" he tells her.

Naru laughs "alright but don't blink" she says before disappearing in her normal flash while appearing at the same time in front of them holding two spiraling balls of chakra "rasengan" she says drilling the hunchback and his female teammate in the stomach with her attack.

Both flew back ramming into trees as they coughed up blood while their final teammate held up his hands "bitch dodge this" he tells her as he shoots a blast of compressed air out of his palms.

The air hits the ground not a second later missing Naru as she puts a senbon needle into the guys neck hitting a point to knock him out. She then turns to the hunchback who is fuming at the sight of the blond "how the hell are you so fast" he demands as he cocks his arm back.

She smiles "oh a girl has her tricks" she tells him before doing a few handsigns before speaking "wind style: drilling air bullet" she says before releasing quick compressed shots of air from her mouth hitting the hunchback knocking him back into the tree sending him into his dreamland.

Naru turns to the girl "you can stay conscious so you can move your team" she says before walking over to the hunchback searching him and taking the earth scroll.

The female team member grabs her comrades and takes them away muttering to herself as team 7 gets back together "hey we should move" Naru tells them before her eyes blur and falls forward into Sasuke's arms. He sighs "were do we go" he asks to nobody particularly.

Suddenly both of Naru's summons appear "hey found a good spot for you guys to rest" syas Gamamkichi.

Shunsaku nods "and I found you some teams that you could take down" he tells the two conscious members of team 7.

They smile "well Naru just got us the scroll that we needed so if you could watch over the area and let us know if anyone is coming that would be great" Sasuke says.

The fox nods "fine only until she is awake though" he says in a bit of an annoyed voice at the fact his work would go unused.

Gamakichi smiles "hey lets head to the spot I found so that you guys can rest" he says before jumping onto Sasuke's shoulder to give directions.

The group moves on to an area that has been found for their base. They spend the night taking care of Naru and watching for others with Sasuke and Sakura taking turns for lookout.

In the morning Naru had not woken up yet but the two just let her rest until they felt a presence coming toward them "shit" Sasuke says as a snake molds itself out of the ground before spitting out Orochimaru "well you are still alive I guess I can leave since you have survived for this long but I think that you should have my present after all Sasuke-kun I worked hard to make it for you" he says before his neck extends only to not meat Sasuke's neck but a piece of wood.

He frowns as he retracts his head "oh you think you can have me as some pet, well you can shove your gift up your ass" Sasuke says from the opposite side of the small clearing.

Orochimaru smirks "fine we still have time and I think that you are deffenatly worth the effort" he says only to be stopped before he starts by the Third and Kakashi who had been joined by Anko "oh dear student of mine how are you these days? My gift still there I assume" he asks.

Anko growls out "fuck off you will die now" she says.

He frowns "well I don't have too much chakra left after fighting you three for so long so I will have to postpone this little battle, goodbye all"he says before he sheds his skin and disappearing.

The three higher up ninja sigh "damn guess it is back to the tower now that he is gone" says Anko.

The others nod "you never saw any of this, and we weren't here" Kakashi tells his two conscious students who nod before the three vanish.

Sasuke quickly moves back to Naru's side taking her hand "we don't have the time to wait for her to wake up we need to move, come on" he tells Sakura as he lifts Naru up and puts her on his back in with her arms over his shoulders and legs through his arms by his hips.

Both quickly move toward the center of the training field. After almost the rest of the day the three appear at the tower with no issues after Naru woke up around midday.

The three walk in and spread out their scrolls to see a summoning Kanji "Get back" Naru yells.

A poof of smoke appears and after a couple seconds Iruka is standing where the scrolls are with the smoke dissipating "Congratulations" he tells them.

The three smile at the teacher who they had not seen in quiet some time. They then proceeded into the tower where they were met by Kakshi with his trusty book in hand/nose. They walk up to him "hey you three see you made it without any issues" he says in a laidback tone.

The three just nod to him as he motions for them to follow him "alright guys you will have these two rooms for the next few days while the exam finishes up so that you can rest and restore your chakra, not many teams have made it back already but the sand team and team Guy have. The finals will be in 3 days so rest up and be ready. See ya" he tells them before disappearing. They all head into their room to get some rest and relax for the end of the second exam.

Naru sighs as she remembers her encounter with Orochimaru 'next time we meet you will die and nobody will stop me' she thinks before heading to bed for the night.

End

Thanks for reading and I know that this seems like a rushed chapter but I wanted it out by the end of the day and I didn't want them to waste time in the forest like they did in the show. Also for those of you who didn't want Sasuke to get the curse seal there you go but I did it for another reason that will show up later so I hope that everyone enjoyed it.

Also to the review I got about Sasuke and Naru going further into their relationship than they already are I just have to say two things one it won't happen for quite a while seeing as they are only twelve and two the rules about ninja are old enough to kill old enough to drink, gamble, and have sex. I will not have them go that far until I believe the story needs it and that wont happen for a while so they won't be talking about it as the marriage will be put off for a later date they are only engaged and will not have a set wedding for quite some time.

Hope everyone has enjoyed this story so for and if you haven't well then why are you still reading. Have a great week and I hope to post the next part by next week but we will see. Until then Ja Ne.

BoD


	7. Notice

Hey everyone, this is BoD sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while I have been so busy that I just haven't had any opportunities. Anyways I have decided to rewrite Naru because I feel like I just rushed everything, and I was planning to make it into a more elaborate story than what it is. Sorry to those that like how it is now but I feel like I did not write it to the best of my abilities. I will also be taking my time when it comes to posting chapters and I will make them longer than they are now.

I hope everyone understands and hopefully this will allow me to include a better more elaborate background with the characters. The new beginning will take place before Kurama attacks. If you have any questions, go ahead and send me a message and I will try to answer to the best of my abilities. the new story will be going to a new story all together, so I will leave this version up for those that like this version.

I am going to say this now don't expect updates to be coming out at a rapid pace under any circumstances this is going to be done in a way that chapters are longer and more in depth, so I figure if I update more than 2 times a month consider that fast paced. Also, I will be changing her bloodlines up a bit so be prepared for that.

I hope nobody is too pissed at me for this, but I feel like it is something I must do.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to do so.

BoD


End file.
